Dance with the Devil
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: One year after Lisa and Jackson's encounter, she thinks he's dead, but the very much alive Jackson has a new plan for her - plans of control and brainwashing. Will Lisa fall into his trap?
1. Dead

_Title: Dance with the Devil _

_Author: Nina the powerwriter _

_Rating: R (for violence and psychological mind games)_

_Summary: It has been one year since the anniversary of Lisa and Jackson's encounter. Lisa thinks he is dead, but the very much alive Jackson has a new plan for her - plans of control and brainwashing. Will Lisa fall into his trap?_

_Writer note: This is my second Red Eye fic. It was actually the first idea I came up with, but couldn't get hold on writing the characters. I think I finally got hold of them, so I hope this fic is all right!_

**Prologue: Dead**

When she received the call, she didn't think it was real.

The voice on the other end of the phone said Jackson Rippner was dead. Complications from his gunshot wounds were to blame. She sank to the floor, sobbing.

She hated the fact that because of her a man was dead, but there was also another feeling. It didn't feel good or bad to hear of Rippner's death. It felt relieving that he could never hurt her again.


	2. One Year Later

**Chapter 1: One Year Later**

Lisa hadn't felt this groggy since the last time she got drunk. She sat up slowly, groaning and holding her head. Why did she have to be so stupid as to drink herself to passing out the night before? She was probably over an hour late for work. Then suddenly she became aware of something cold and metallic on her wrist.

Her eyes shot open. It looked like her bedroom, but the walls were made of wood planks instead of drywall. She raised her wrist to find a handcuff attached to it. She wasn't into kinky games, and besides, she came home late from work, alone.

Panic began to rise as her thoughts cleared. The room may be similar to her bedroom, but this was not her house. She followed the chain on the handcuff. It was long and thin, and the other end of it was attached to the headboard. She yanked at it, trying in vain to see if it would come loose.

"You're awake."

Lisa jumped out of her skin at the sound of the eerily familiar voice. She whirled about on the bed to face the door. Jackson stood there, slouched against the door frame smirking and looking pleased.

"You're suppose to be dead," Lisa said, barely audible.

"The strangest thing happened," Jackson replied, taking a step forward. Lisa scooted back against the headboard, trembling. "I did die, or at least, it appeared that I died. The doctors were convinced and the police." His tall frame loomed over the bed. "You certainly were, Lise."

Lisa kicked out, aiming for his groin, but Jackson caught her ankle in one stealthy motion. "I wouldn't try that," he warned, dangerously.

"What do you want now?" Lisa asked, raggedly. She tried to pull her ankle away, but Jackson kept an iron grip on it. "Plotting your revenge this whole time you were presumed dead?"

Jackson gave a humorless chuckle. "Victims always think the worst of their captors. No, Lisa, this is not revenge. I did not bring you here to kill you either," he answered, knowing from Lisa's face what she was about to ask.

"Then why am I here?"

"It's a funny thing what alcohol will do to you." Jackson released her ankle, and sat at the end of the bed. Lisa pressed her whole back against the headboard, pulling her knees up to her chest. "You get drunk and lose all your sense of what's going on around you. Did you do that last night, Lise?" When a tear streamed down her cheek, Jackson continued, "I remember our first close encounter. You were at a club, and I had been watching you for a few weeks. A man poured the date rape drug into your drink. Unbenounced, you drank it and it took affect very quickly." His steely blue eyes glimmered in triumph. "Good thing I was there to scare off the man who did that to you, or you would of had another mark on your checklist of bad experiences."

Lisa looked horrified. She raised a shaky hand to her mouth as a sob escaped.

"And that was before I even knew about your scar," Jackson carried on in a light tone. "On the plane, I said I might have to steal you. Well, it took a year to plan it, but here we are on the one year anniversary of our disastrous meeting. Kind of poetic, isn't it? I wanted everything to be perfect. Oh, stop the crying," he said, watching the weeping Lisa in annoyance. "I hate when women cry. Come on, Lise, you're better than that."

When Lisa didn't cease the crying, Jackson lunged out grabbing both her wrists and pulled her inches from his face. "I don't want to hurt you, Lisa. Don't give me a reason to."

With that, he stood and strided to the door. He took one last look over his shoulder. "Make yourself comfort. You'll be here for a long time." The lock on the door clicked, echoing in Lisa's ears.


	3. Trust Issues

**Chapter 2: Trust Issues**

Lisa was pacing, the chain on her handcuffs clanking against the headboard. She couldn't figure out why Jackson brought her here. If not for revenge or to kill her, then what? The thought of rape crossed her mind. But no, that wasn't Jackson's way. He wouldn't rape her. Either way, though, the thought scared her to the point of breakdown.

She peered around the room. A Lucille Ball doll was perched on the mahogany dresser. It was an exact duplicate of the rare collector's item she owned. On the wall was an enlarged picture of the ferris wheel at Navy Pier in Chicago she had taken on senior trip. That too had been in her bedroom. In the closet were clothes that looked extremely similar to her wardrobe. What kind of sick game was Jackson playing?

Lisa jumped at the lock opening. She hadn't even heard footsteps. She had hoped to see a different face - someone who might help here. But, of course, it was Jackson. She stood beside the bed, glaring hotly at him. Jackson walked in casually, closing the door behind him. In his hand was a tray.

"Are you hungry, Lise?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he shrugged and set the tray down on the nightstand. "Eat before your dinner gets cold, because I am not bringing it downstairs to warm it up again."

"What do you want with me?" she dared to ask.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "So many questions. Can't you just accept being here?" He caught her glaring eye, and glared back. "If you want to know so badly, I'll tell you." He stepped towards her, but she darted as far as the chain would let her. "I want to be able to trust you, and in turn, for you to trust me. Simple as that."

"Simple as that?" Lisa spat, unconvinced. "I could never trust you!"

Jackson sighed, dramatically. "Then you will be here for a very long time. It's your choice." He was gone, and Lisa was left alone.

"Bastard!" she screamed, plopping down on the bed and folding her arms angrily. She glanced at the tray of food. Macaroni and cheese with two chicken strips and a glass of water. It was a meal she was use to eating. Quick and easy, she made it at least three times a week after she arrived home from work. Jackson knew this, and it made her stomach sick.

She felt a new wave of tears coming, but tried to hold them back. Crying wouldn't help the situation. Ultimately, it'd make it worse with Jackson's disapproval of crying women. She ran fingers through the curls that had fallen in her face. Sharpness greeted her skin. Lisa pulled out what was in her hair. It was a bobby pin. She sucked in a breath then plunged the bobby pin into the lock of the handcuff.


	4. Wrong Way Out

Chapter 3: Wrong Way Out

The movies made picking a lock look so easy. Lisa twisted the bobby pin furiously, trying every angle to snap the trigger open and hissing out curses every time it didn't work. She glanced up expecting Jackson's tall form to be shadowing the doorway, but he never appeared.

Lisa nearly yelped in excitement when a click sounded from the handcuff. She tugged off the cuff, flinging it on the bed. She jumped up, and immediately began searching the room for a way of escape. The door was out of the question. There was only one window in the room. That would work save for the fact that the window was on the second floor of the house. Jumping out of it would be just plain stupid.

Then an idea hit her, and she began to giggle in spite of the situation. Her and her father would watch "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" every year for her birthday. She loved the movie as a kid, and still thought it was the funnest movie she'd ever seen. Her favorite scene had been when Prince Herbert tried to escape from the tower by making a rope out of bed sheets. That idea could work.

She went to work tying the sheets and blanket from the bed together. Securing one end to the bedpost, she throw the other end out the window. The window had opened without trouble, making Lisa wonder if Jackson wasn't as slick as he seemed to be. She heaved a sigh. The bed seemed sturdy enough to hold her slight weight, but the image of Jackson peering out the window down at her as he cut the makeshift rope played in her mind. This was a stupid idea, but it was her only chance.

Lisa gripped the rope made of sheets, and carefully climbed out the window. The bed hadn't moved from her weight, so that was a good sign. She glanced down, swallowing a large lump that had formed in her throat. Come on, Lisa. You can do this. - she coaxed herself mentally. She uncurled her tight grip on the rope, and slowly began to lower herself down.

She wobbled nearly losing her balance when her feet touched solid ground. She leaned her forehead on her arms, breathing raggedly as she tried to settle her nerves from the climb. She unclenched the rope, but nearly lost her footing as she was wheeled around and slammed into the house.

An angry hand covered her throat, and Jackson's steely eyes burned holes into hers. "Think your clever, Leese?" he asked, slamming her head against the house making Lisa see stars. "You're not leaving." Jackson pulled out a needle and jabbed it into her arm.

Lisa moaned, twitching for a few moments before falling limp to the ground. 


	5. Naked to the World

_Writer note: Thanks to everyone who has been keeping up with this fic! Sorry the chapters are so short, but I'm trying to churn 'em out as fast as I can :)_

**Chapter 4: Naked to the World**

They were all over her face. She couldn't see them, her eyes were covered by darkness, but she knew they were there - fine, prickly legs scuttling across her cheeks and neck. She wanted to screamed, but no sound escaped her mouth. She wanted to fight away the prickly legs, but her arms lay limp on the ground - unmoveable. She breathed in counting backwards from five to one. The tinging of the legs had to stop sooner or later.

"Lisa," a smooth voice whispered in her ear. Her eyes suddenly popped open, and a scream errupted against sufficating surface.

Jackson's eyes smuldered intensely inches from Lisa's own. She struggled away from him, but Jackson's weight straddled over her legs - pinning them. Her wrists were tied to the bedpost with scarves. Her mind screamed in horror to find only a bra and panties remained on her body.

"Settle down, Lisa," he demanded, giving her a good pinch in the side with his free hand. Lisa went rigid, closing her eyes to block out his face. Jackson sat up straight, still straddling her legs and taking his hand off her mouth.

"You made a big mistake, Leese." He grabbed her chin. "Look at me." She obeyed, trying her hardest to glare daggers at him. "There's consequences to your actions."

"Plan to rape me, Jack?" Lisa spat. "Well, it's too late because someone got to me before you."

Jackson's face softened as if hurt by her assumption. "I would never do that to you. You don't know how good I could treat you."

"Yeah, you're really showing your kindness by kidnapping me and tying me to a bed," Lisa said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jackson was down in her face in an instantly, so close their lips were nearly touching. "I'm doing this for your own good, Leese. Once you get that in your head, you'll understand." He raised up again, his hand lightly trailing along her scar. Lisa lips quivered unwillingly, fighting back the tears that sat on the corners of her eyes.

"When I find the man that did this to you," Jackson said slowly, staring at the scar ina mixture of wonder and disgust, "I'll slice his throat. Only I have the right to mare you."

With that, he swung his leg over her, landing onto the floor and standing. He was gone a moment later.

Lisa let out the breathe she had been holding for longer than she could remember. This had to be a nightmare. A very long, never ending nightmare.


	6. Nine Men's Morris

_Writer's note: Nine Men's Morris is a real game. I played it at a medival event I went to, and it was quite a lot of fun...this coming from someone who rarely ever plays games!_

_Sorry that I don't update this very often, but I'm trying to figure out where this story is going to go and also there's a ton of other fics on my rouster to write. I have way too many ideas._

**Chapter 5: Nine Men's Morris**

She didn't remember dozing off. Her arms were growing numb from the scaves tied tightly around her wrist. Her head throbbed with pain and fear. Whether she feel asleep or lost conciousness, it didn't matter, because Jackson was over her, shaking her awake. When he saw her eyes flutter, he moved to each side of the bedpost untying the scarves.

A soft, dim light glowing from the other side of the room. Lisa made eye contact with Jackson, and sucked in a shuddering breath as she wrapped her arms meekly around her nearly naked body. Without a word, Jackson handed her a fitted light blue shirt with matching pants that had a star pattern. Lisa recognized them as her pajamas. She quickly slipped the pajamas on, her back turned to him.

Jackson waited patently until she was done then gestured for her to sit at the small table in the corner. A short, round candle sat on a glass plate, it's soft glow illuminating the contense on the tabletop. Lisa looked puzzled at the wooden square in the middle of the table. Two piles of crystal rocks sat on each side of the square, one pile blue and the other green.

Jackson moved to the other side, pulling out the chair and settling into it gracefully. He placed his elbows on the tabletop, hands hooked together, a thoughtful look on his face. Lisa's gaze fell everywhere except on him.

"This is Nine Men's Morris," Jackson's voice cut through the silence like a shotgun. Lisa jumped then looked down at the wooden square on the table. "Another name for it is Merels. Have you ever heard of it?"

Lisa bit her lip, and shook her head.

"This game as been around since anicent Egypt. Each player takes a turn placing pieces on any of the unoccupied points on the board, one piece per turn." Jackson laid a finger on random points of the three nested squares connected by four lines. "Each time a player gets three pieces in a row called a mill, he removes one of his opponent's pieces. The idea is to try to create a mill while preventing your opponent from doing so. Mills can only be created on connecting points.

"Once all nine pieces of each players are on the board, the players take turns moving. A piece can only be moved to an adjacent unoccupied point, which is connected by a line. A player must move, even if it is not to his advantage to do so. Each time a mill is formed, the player captures one of his opponent's pieces." The way he enphisied the word 'capture' made Lisa shiver. "The play progresses until one player has only two peices left on the board and cannot form another mill. Did you get all that, Leese?"

Lisa scrutched her face in bewilderment, but nodded. "I think so."

"Good. I'll go first."

With that, Jackson put a blue crystal rock on a point of a black line on the square board. Lisa followed suit with a green rock. Once all the pieces were on the board, the game really began. Jackson played with a fierceness that he showed on the red eye flight as he threatened Lisa into calling the Lux Atlantic. His relentless form overcame Lisa in a very short time. Soon he was smirking smuggly as the tip of his fingers plucked Lisa's third to last rock from the board. Lisa's shoulders dropped visibly.

"Do you want to go for another round?" Jackson asked, watching Lisa intently. The flicker from the half-burned candle cased an almost wicked glare in his icy blue eyes.

"Why are we playing this?" Lisa said, carefully.

"Can't we just play a friendly game?" Lisa glare at him, and Jackson continued, "I wanted you to play this game, so you could learn stragedy against an opponent. You're very impulsive, Leese. You do things without thinking of the consequences, and yes, it does help you sometimes. But your impulsiveness won't always work. You need to learn stragedy, and who better to teach that to you?" An arrogant glimmer shined in Jackson's eye as he sat back in his chair. "Play again or call it a night?"

Lisa rubbed her arms, fretfully. "I'm hungry."

Jackson's face fell, and he stood abruptly. "You'll get breakfast in the morning." He grabbed the clear plate the candle sat on. "Good night, Lisa." He left her alone in the dark.


	7. No Rest

**Chapter 6:** **No Rest**

Lisa didn't sleep for the rest of the night. She groped along the wall, rising up and down, searching for a light switch, but there was none to be found. After a long while, she gave up on having light in the room and retreated to the small, rectangle bathroom near one of the corners. She felt her way around, first using the toilet then carefully climbing into the shower.

It was a wonder that Jackson hadn't handcuffed her to the bed again, and that fact made her even more confused. _He's telling me how good he could treat me at the same time he's threatening me - _she thought as she stood under the warm water of the shower. It wasn't her way to give up, but then this situation was far from normal. It wasn't a man attacking her in a parking lot, or being taken hostage on a crowded plane. She was in Jackson's territory. From what he told her, he didn't bring her there to kill her or rape her or even make her do another job. Jackson seemed to be keeping her for his own pleasure, like Lisa was a pet.

_Like hell I'm going to be his pet! _She grinded her teeth angrily.

Dried and dressed in her pajamas again, Lisa groped around desperately trying to locate anything that could be used as a weapon. The best thing she found was the table and chairs against a wall. Everything else was either heavy furniture or lightweight objects like a bedsheet. _Although, I could throw the bedsheet over him. _She made that Plan B.

The rest of the night Lisa sat on the bed, head propped against the bedframe. Slowly, light filtered in through the window that was now bolted shut. Lisa grabbed a chair and waited by the door for Jackson. She didn't wait long. Footsteps were coming toward the door. She took a deep breath, raising the chair above her head. She savored in the thought of knocking him senseless.

But as the door opened, Jackson didn't come in. Lisa's arms lowered slightly, and she waited for something to happen.Just then,she was knocked backwards by the door, the chair clattering to the floor behind her.

"How long have you been planning that?"Jackson asked casually, towering over her.

Lisa's breathing hitched, her mouth wide open. "You bastard," was all that came out.

Jackson cocked his head, his brown hair brushing his shoulder. "You're so kind, Lisa. Always thinking of nice things to say. What are you going to say when I give you your breakfast - _go to hell_?"

"I want to go home."

"You are _home_."

They stared at one another for nearly a minute before Jackson pulled Lisa up by her forearm and dragged her to the bed. "I think these will have to go back on." He pulled out the handcuffs, and Lisa tried to squirm away as he clapped one on her wrist. It really was useless to fight against Jackson on his own turf. Yes, she could have wacked him good with the chair, but with his resilence, he would have brought her down again.

Jackson left then returned with a tray. "Here's your breakfast." He set it down on the table, and replacedthe fallen chair back in it'sspot. He sat down,waiting for Lisa to join him. She didn't want to give in, but Jackson'ssolid gaze on her was unfaltering and she found herself sitting down across from him. Jackson's lipscurved upwards in a ghost of a smile.

"Sorry there's nosausage gravyfor the buisuits. I could never make it as well as your father."

Lisa gulped as she stared at him, hating the fact that he knew she lovedher father's gravy. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked, noticing there was no plate for him.

"I had coffee." Jackson leaned against the table's side. "I want to watch you eat."

"Why?" Lisa asked slowly, slightly frightened by what he said.

Jackson didn't answer, and Lisa wondered what was going through that twisted mind of his. She took a few bites ofthe buisuit and scrambled egg.

"I'm not impulsive." The silence broke as Lisa finished taking a sip of her milk.

Jackson's gaze bore through her like a flaming red cow prod. He waited a long minute to answer. "Tell me why you think you'renot."

"I planned to stab you in the neck with that pen to get away from you," she replied, leaning into the table. "And it worked."

Jackson sat back, eyes burning. "It didn't stop me from coming after you. It seems two bullet wounds didn't stop me either." He paused again, the tension rising around them. "Nothing can stop me from being with you."

Lisa felt a tightness in her chest, and she pushed her plate away, suddenly sick. "I'm full," she murmured.

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked, soundingeerily like he did in the Tex Mex that fateful day.

Lisa cringed at the memory thennodded, avoiding eye contact with him. The tray left her view. A deep shudder ran through her as the bedroom door closed and the bolt clicked shut.

The days crawled by. The only time Jackson let her off the handcuffs was to use the bathroom. He brought her breakfast and dinner, always watching but never eating with her. He tried discussing different topics with her, from headline news to past experiences. Lisa grudgingly talked with him. Most nights, Jackson would wake her (when she actually fell asleep) and they'd play Nine Men's Morris several games. Every time Lisa would make a good move, the corner of his lips would raise in almost a smile. Never once did he touch her inappropriately or force affection on her, and this fact made Lisa even more confused.


	8. Release

**Chapter 7: Release**

Lisa rubbed her right wrist where the handcuff use to be. She checked for any other restraints on her body. Nothing. She hurried to the door, and the knob turned freely. This couldn't be right. No restraints. No locked door. Jackson was nowhere to be found.

She slipped out the bedroom, getting her first look at the rest of the house. The hallway was dim with blank walls. It led to a spiral staircase. The thick, chocolate brown carpet was soft under her bare feet. Lisa tentatively took a step down the stairs, holding onto the black iron railing.

The staircase led to a quaint living room. A dark blue couch with an old, wooden coffee table sat in the middle of the room. There was no television set or other electronics. Lisa's eye caught sight of a door that she guessed led to the front of the house. She stepped toward it, and was halfway to it when a clanking of a pot froze her in her tracks.

"I'd like you to join me, Leese," Jackson's voice carried from the kitchen.

Lisa bit her lip. The door was so close in reach with freedom on the other side. Could she really escape Jackson though? There were very few objects that could be used as a weapon. Funny how the mind works when put into survival mode. Ever since the red eye flight, Lisa looked at everything as a weapon. He was beckoning her to the kitchen where knives and other cutlery were located. That had potintal, and so she turned.

Jackson's back was to her, leaning over the stove. "Good morning, Leese. Take a seat. Breakfast is almost ready."

Lisa slid into a chair at the small round table. She watched Jackson's back, guessing he must be flipping something in a pan. He picked up a plate then another, placing a few things on it then turned to the table.

"Blueberry pancakes and sausage, just as you like it," he said, presenting Lisa with the delicious smelling breakfast. He went back to the counter, returning with two cups of coffee.

Lisa hesitantly picked up her dull, wooden fork, frowning at the fact that it wasn't metal, and started to eat. Jackson smiled proudly, and began eating as well. "What happened to the handcuffs?" she asked carefully, in-between bites.

"I thought you may enjoy getting out of the bedroom for a little while," Jackson replied, not looking at her.

"How long have I been here?"

"Nearly a month."

"Is anyone searching for me?"

Jackson's fork halted inches from his mouth. He lowered his hand, and rounded his steely gaze on Lisa. "Suspicious questions like that could get you shut up again."

Lisa threw him an annoyed look. "Can't I ask a simple question?"

"You're doing well, Lisa," Jackson replied, slicing his pancake with his fork. "I like your progress, but you know what happens when you piss me off."

"I do, and yet, you don't want to hurt me."

Jackson's fork clattered onto the plate, and the free hand grabbed Lisa's chin. "Like I've said before, don't give me a reason to."

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence. When they were both finished, Jackson cleaned the dishes while Lisa dried them. Doing something so normal as drying dishes felt so good to Lisa, and yet so odd because she was drying them along side Jackson Rippner. Her wondering of what he had in store for her for the day was answered as soon as the dishes were put away.

Jackson pulled her into the living room. She watched as he took out a small stereo from a cabinet, plugged it in, and switched it on. "I'm sorry I don't have surround sound, but toys like that don't excite me any."

"Me neither," Lisa agreed, unconsciously. She was catching herself more frequently holding casual conversation with him. Sometimes she didn't even notice, but other times, she scolded herself for being friendly with him. "What's with the music?" The strangest thought struck her. An image of Jackson trying to dance hip-hop flashed in her mind, and she tried her best not to giggle at the absurd idea. "Are you going to dance?"

"No," Jackson said, flat out. He held out his hand to her, face somber. "We are."

Lisa shook her head. "Oh, no. I don't dance."

"Then you'll have to learn." A wicked smirk crossed Jackson's lips. He had his hand firmly around Lisa's waist before she even realized what he'd done. He offered his free hand to her.

Lisa trembled at how close Jackson was. His eyes were burning holes into her forehead. She finally accepted his offered hand, his grip surprisingly gentle.

"We'll start off slow. Follow my lead," Jackson intructed. "First, we will step to the right then backwards - you on your left foot and me on my right. Then we will repeat the same motion, but keep moving until we have made a complete circle."

Lisa nodded, vaguely. She use to dance a long time ago in grade school, but that was just for fun. This was dancing with a partner. She'd have to work with Jackson to get it right. Oh well, at least if she accidentally stepped on his toes, she wouldn't feel guilty.

He continued the instructions to what seemed to be some kind of waltz, though Lisa really wasn't sure. They tried the steps slowly, getting the feel of it. Lisa unconsciously watched her feet as they did so. "No, no, Lisa," scolded Jackson. "You must keep eye contact with your partner." Grudgingly, Lisa raised her eyes to meet his.

After another minute, Jackson flipped up the stereo's volume and a kind of slow celtic jig sounded through the room. Lisa scrunched her face as they put steps to odd music.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Lisa asked as they made another circle.

"My mother wanted me to learn it," Jackson replied, blandly. "Said it would come in handy one day. Not very handy when you're in the business of assassinations."

Lisa shook her head, absently. She was surprised at how fast she was picking up the steps. It was then that Jackson decided to throw in something unexpected and twirled her around, pulling her so close their bodies were melted together. He leaned over her. "You're doing well," Jackson whispered, his lips brush against her ear. "Now we'll be able to dance at our wedding."

Her body halted, muscles tensing. A lump, what felt like the size of a baseball, caught in Lisa's throat. Jackson had plans for her, for them to be together. He wasn't keeping her just as a pet. She was to be his in body and soul. Her head began to throb as Jackson stood straight again. He watched her face intently through lazy eyes.

"I need to take a break," Lisa said, distractedly. She pulled away from Jackson's grip, hurrying up the stairs to her room.

Jackson followed her with his eyes until she disappeared around the upstairs corner. He had nerve saying that to her, but he was impressed with how she was coming along. The next button he pressed he hoped would prove valid.


	9. Mind Games

**Chapter 8: Mind Games**

The sun crawled further into the West as Jackson sat the on the backporch, a thick book in his hands. He didn't know what Lisa was doing, but he was assured that she wasn't going anywhere. The front door was rigged with an alarm. All the windows were bolted after her first attempt to escape. The backporch had no door and the windows were made of strong plexiglass. If somehow she did escape, he'd know and track her down. 

"May I come out?" 

Jackson turned to find Lisa standing at the sliding screen door. Her face held no emotion as did Jackson. "Come on." He turned back toward the woods, raising his book to read again. Lisa pulled the screen open, stepping out. She hesitated by the screen, peering out the plexiglass at the trees surrounding the house. They looked so welcoming, as if she could just disappear into them and never glance back. She tore her eyes from the outside world, and slowly slid into the massive wooden rocking chair besides Jackson's own. 

"I never expected you to be a backwoods, country, rocking chair type," Lisa remarked, dryly. 

"I'm not," replied Jackson, not breaking his gaze from his book. 

Lisa pushed with the balls of her feet, the chair rocking gently back and forth. She stared longingly at the woods. She wasn't much of an outdoors person, but living without it for so long, made her miss it. She glanced at the book Jackson held, reading the title - "I'll Make You Love Me: A Crime of Passion". A shuttering breath escaped her lips. The glance and sound didn't slip by Jackson. He bookmarked his page, and set it on his lap. He clasped his hands together, elbows on the rocker's arms, eyes staring out at the woods. 

"Don't worry, Leese," he said, soothingly. "I wouldn't ever make you love me like the bastard in this book did." 

Lisa shifted uncomfortably. "I wasn't thinking that," she tried to sound nonchalant then added,"But for the record, I could never love you." 

Jackson smirked and saidairly. "Didn't expect you to." 

A long pause lingered until Lisa said firmly, "You don't want me." 

Jackson cocked his head, gazing sideways at her. "And why wouldn't I, Leese?" His voice dropped a desible lower, thick and menacing. "Are you sure any other man will want you, especially after they find that glaring scar on your chest? Will any man want you after you tell them why it's there?" 

She gripped the arms of her rocker, trying to keep calm. "There are good men out there who will understand." 

"Yeah, I'm sure there are." Jackson nodded in mock agreement. "But will you ever meet one is the question that you can't answer." He leaned into her space, and Lisa pressed against the opposite side of the rocker, the arm digging into her side. "Do you think any of them would personally go out and find the man who raped you and finally do you justice? Would you be worth it enough to them or would they just say, 'That was horrible. Get over it'. I'm the only one who knows you're worth it." 

Lisa's heart raced as the seed of doubts wound their way around her mind. She stared straight into Jackson's cold, steely eyes. Those cold eyes couldn't be right. There had to be a man out there who valued her more than Jackson Rippner. She trembled, slipping a hand behind her back. In a flash, she swung out with the wooden fork she used to eat breakfast with that morning. The fork was dull, but if she punctured the right spot, she could do damage. 

Her eyes were instantly wipe as a vice grip tightened around her wrist, the wooden fork clanking to the porch floor. "Think I would forget your tricks, Leese?" Jackson said, savagely. He kneed her in the stomach. Lisa doubted over, coughing and gasping for air. Jackson shoved her across the porch.She hit the wooden planks with a loud thud, her tailbone feeling as if it split in two. She sucked in sharp breaths, and squeezed her eyes shut, tears lining her cheeks. 

It hurt. It truly did. But when she opened her eyes, Jackson was standing acouple feet away looking rather smug. That's when it clicked in Lisa's mind. This time she wouldn't win physically. Jackson wasn't going to underestimate her in that field anymore. She had to strike him a different route. _If it's mind games he wants to play,_ she thought. _Then he has a challenge_. _I can't let him get to me._

Lisa sucked in one last sharp breath then shakily pushed herself to her feet, her features set. "I feel like a game of Nine Men's Morris. How about you?" 

Jackson cocked his head, curiously. "Go fetch it, and I'll bring a table out here to hold the board." 


	10. Unexpected

**Chapter 9: Unexpected**

She wasn't punished for attacking him. In fact, Jackson seemed to forget about her momentary disobedience after she had brought the game broad down from upstairs. They played several rounds of Nine Men's Morris, with Lisa winning the last two. Jackson showed his regards by nodding approvingly when Lisa overcame him at the end of the game. A small, proud smile crossed her lips as she snagged his last game piece. The rest of the night went pleasantly, if you could call being locked in a house with Jackson pleasant. That's why what happened the next morning frightened Lisa.

"Jackson, what are you doing?" she asked in panic. He'd been waiting for her that morning. As soon as she emerged from her bathroom, he laid hands on her and threw her into a chair in the clearing of the room. He moved with precise actions, duct taping her wrist to the arms of the chair then taping her legs tightly together. Lisa watched in horror, wishing she had been prepared for whatever sick act he had in store next.

"What-"

"I can't have you going anywhere," Jackson interrupted before she could get a question out. He produced a dark blue clothe from his pocket and wrapped it around her head. Everything went dark, and Lisa's stomach twisted in knocks waiting for the worst.

She jumped when Jackson's cheek brush against hers, his breath on her ear. "I don't trust you with the cuffs. Be a good girl for me."

With that, he was gone and the lock clicked. A few minutes later Lisa heard a distant sound of a car starting.

* * *

For a long couple hours, Lisa thought she had made the wrong decision to play Jackson's mind games. Her knowledge of how he worked was increasing everyday, but this had come without warning. Her mind flooded over with anything she could do to get away. With the sound of a car starting, she knew there was transportation nearby instead of far off or hidden as she thought before. She didn't know where the keys were kept, but she was sure she could find them. She tried vainly to free herself of the tape around her wrist and ankles, but the duct tape was too constricting to move.

Footfalls could be heard approaching and the lock clicked. She gnawed her lip nervously as cold metal pressed against her skin and the tape confining her was cut. Lisa's hand flew up, yanking the blindfold off. Jackson was kneeling in front of her, removing the tape around her ankles.

She waited patiently for him to free her legs. As he raised his head, Lisa kicked up smacking him in the face with her bare heel. Jackson fell backwards onto his side, and Lisa jumped to her feet, running to the door as best she could with her stiff legs. The back of her hand bashed the doorknob and pain exploded in her lungs as she hit the floor. Jackson's hand gripped her ankle, yanking her savagely back to him. He was straddling her in an instant, pinning her arms above her head and pinning her legs with his. Lisa fought to breathe as Jackson's weight shifted on her, unwanted images flashing through her panicked mind.

Jackson bent close to her face. "I can't believe you'd try a stunt like that after I brought you presents," he said as if scolding a child.

The weight lifted off her, and Lisa stared up wide-eyed, her breathing ragged. Her mind was frozen, trapped in memories she wanted to forget. Jackson came into her view, his hand extended toward her.

She couldn't take her eyes from his outstretched hand. It looked innocent, extended to her like it belonged to someone who wanted to help her, someone who wouldn't think of hurting her. But it wasn't a friendly hand. It was the same hand that had wrapped around her neck many times, that did harm without a second thought.

When Lisa refused to accept it, Jackson grabbed her forearm, tugging her roughly to her feet. He didn't let go until they were downstairs in the living room.

Out of all the surprises Jackson could have had for her, the one that awaited her was so ridiculously non-threatening that Lisa broke into relieved giggles despite the situation. "A treadmill?"

Jackson narrowed his eyes, and his stony face extinguished the humor.

"May I ask why?" Lisa said carefully.

"You need more exercise than just our dance lessons."

Lisa nodded absently. A meek whistle caught her attention. She turned to find sitting on the floor of the foyer a white bird cage holding a white and yellow cockatiel. Lisa blinked, wondering why the bird was there. She looked at Jackson, questioningly. Traces of smugness flickered on his face.

"The bird is yours."

Lisa stepped toward the cage, kneeling down and whistling softly. The cockatiel turned one side of it's head to her, blinking a black round eye curiously. She smiled as the cockatiel inched it's way to her.

"Um-" Lisa peered over her shoulder at Jackson, who stood watching her as if expecting something in return. The corner of Lisa's mouth twitched, and she glanced at the floor feeling scarcely awkward. "Thank you," she murmured, not knowing what else to say.

Jackson merely nodded, satisfied, then made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

_It took me all day Saturday to write this chapter, and yet it only took like an hour to type it up and edit it. Go figure...lol. If this seems to be running slow or whatnot, just bear with me, okay? I have the next few chapters planned out before the real test begins._


	11. Walking the Line

**Chapter 10: Walking the Line**

It was pleasant waking to the sounds of cheerful chirping. Lisa pulled the sheet off the bird cage, giving a little whistle. The cockatiel hesitated then whistled in return.

"You're a friendly little bird," she said to it. The cockatiel scuttled to the cage door, waiting anxiously for it to open. "If I let you out, will you stay on my shoulder?" The cockatiel climbed up the bars to be face to face with Lisa. She stared at it feeling the bird's eyes innocently pleading with her. "I don't blame you for wanting out your cage. I want out of my cage too," she said forlorn. "I don't think Jackson would want either of us free."

* * *

"Good morning," Lisa greeted. Jackson looked up, mildly surprised by her light tone. He swallowed a sip of coffee. "Someone is chipper," he remarked, cocking his head to the side curiously though suspicion wasn't too far off.

A ghost of a smile crossed Lisa's lips. "I had a good night's sleep, better than I had in a really long time." Jackson nodded absently, watching her pour coffee into a mug then stir cream into it. "The bird, I think, helped." He smiled, satisfied by Lisa's taking to the pet.

"I thought you would."

Lisa sat down at the end of the table, a chair separating her and Jackson. She sipped the coffee then asked, "Do you know what it is? I'd like to give it a name."

"The breeder said it's a boy," Jackson answered. "I knew the bird would help you feel more at home."

Lisa straightened in her chair, the hair on the back of her neck bristling at his words. "Just because you give me a pet doesn't mean I feel at home here. This will never be my home."

"Never say never, Leese," Jackson replied, arrogantly. He sat back in his chair, holding his mug. "I like how things are going. You're doing so well."

"If I'm doing well then why can't I go outside?I'd like toget some fresh air." She tried her best to look as innocent as possible. She knew Jackson's trust in her was extremely fragile, and she had walked on glass far too many times with him.

Jackson stared at her, lazily, contemplating her plea. Lisa was about to burst when he said, "I'll take you outside."

* * *

"I'm not doing this."

Jackson stepped forward heavily, his patience waning at Lisa's resistance. "If you want to go outside so bad then you should cooperate."

Lisa eyed the handcuffs he was holding as panic welled up inside her. The only way to go outside, Jackson said, was to be handcuffed to him. It was one thing to dance with him, at least she could get away when she wanted to. But to be_chained_ to him, trapped with no escape, made her skin crawl. She had to deal with it though. Being outside would help her learn the surroundings and maybe she'll catch a glimpse of the car Jackson had been using.

She stared warily at the handcuffs, willing herself to surrender. Lisa stuck out her wrist, and a smirk crossed Jackson lips as he clicked the cuff on her right wrist then clicked the other side to his left. He pulled her along to the door and they stepped out into the sunlight. Lisashaded her eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the bright light.

The back porch had a great view, but it was nothing like this. Pine trees spread as far as she could see making an elongated wall of brown and green. A narrow path led into the trees and disappeared to the left in the distance. Lisa thought they would take that path, which she figuredwas a driveway, but Jackson pulled her to the back of the house and down a winding trail that was just wide enough for both to walk abreast. Lisa peered around taking in details and locking them into her memory. She might have to use this path to some day soon.

They trekked along in silence, the only noise being birds squawking and the thumping of their shoed feet on the dirt ground. Lisa was thankful for one thing. Jackson had taken most of her clothes and shoes, so it gave her a small comfort to have her clothes - something familiar - on her back.

"You were one of those girls, weren't you?"

Lisa blinked, his smooth voice bringing her out of her thoughts.She turned to him confused."What?"

"One of those girls who was popular, had lots of friends, was a hero on the field hockey team, maybe even homecoming queen." Lisaaverted hereyes to the ground, but felt Jackson's burning gaze turnto her. "I knew a lot of girls like that in high school and college. They never gave me a second glance. Women like that are good for nothing. All they think about is themselves and how they can get ahead in the world. You were one of them once, weren't you?" When she didn't respond, Jackson sighed and continued, "but you're different now. You know better.It's good that you were raped, because if you hadn't been,you'd still be just good for nothing."

Lisa sucked in a hissing breath. "Don't say that."

"Why not, Leese?" Jackson replied in all seriousness. "You're better off now."

"You don't understand," she whispered achingly. "Do you know how much it hurt me? How much it still hurts me?"

A hand clamped around her neck, and Jackson's face was inches from her. Lisa gasped in horror at the sudden closeness. Jackson's blue eyes pierced her with intense fierceness. "You are better off now."

Lisa's eyes widened, and she jerked away from him. She stumbled over a stick, falling backwards into an oak tree with leafy vines winding around it.Shehit the tree, the bark poking sharply into her back, her free hand grabbing the vines. Jackson stumbled forward with her, but regained his footing before he could fall atop Lisa.

Lisa was breathing heavily, and she could feel the scratches on her arm and hand starting to sting. Jackson sighed dramatically. "Always the fighter, Leese." He grabbed her cuffed wrist and hauled her to her feet. "You okay?" he asked, examining her scraped arm.

"Yes," she replied hoarsely. She turned her head to look at the tree that made broken her fall and gasped. "Oh no." She pointed to the vine. "That's poison oak."

Jackson glanced at it and said casually,"Well, it is."

"No, Jackson." Her voice grew higher in worry."I'm highly allergic to poison oak!"

Jackson paused then glared at her in annoyance. "Damn, Leese," he muttered and was about to say something else demeaning when he caught sight of the fear in her eyes."Come on, we need to get back to the house."

* * *

_A bigTHANK YOUto emptyvoices who gave me suggestions on what to do next in this story since I was having trouble with the transition to a later chapter._


	12. Dependant

_Writer note: I'm not sure how badly poison oak would affect someone who is highly allergic, but I did some research and hope that I get it as accurate as I can. If not, oh well, I tried. Several years ago, I had poison oak in my right eye for an entire month and that was not fun! Very itchy and runny and uncomfortable. _

**Chapter 11: Dependant**

Leaves crunched and shoes thudded the ground as Jackson dragged Lisa by the hand back to the house. It was awkward running handcuffed to one another, but what else could be done? The keys to the cuffs were back at the house. Besides, what if he had the keys and she was faking? He'd have to deal with one of her escape antics and all that would do is irritate his unbalanced temper.

They stumbled through the front door, Jackson making a beeline to the desk in the foyer. He flung the top drawer open, and undid Lisa's cuff first. Barely before the cuff was off, Lisa was racing upstairs to her bedroom. Jackson followed a moment later, discarding the handcuffs on the wooden floor with a clatter.

The bathroom door was closed (not locked since Jackson made sure the lock was on the outside) and the shower was already flowing. "Lisa?" called Jackson. No answer came, and he cracked the door open. "Leese, are you okay?"

"My clothes need to be washed," she said over the water falling. Jackson stepped into the bathroom, light filtering in from the bedroom (because there were no light fixtures in the bathroom). He stooped down, snagging the clothes from the tiles floor using a large towel. He thought for sure he'd hear protest from Lisa about him being in there with her while she was exposed, but no protest came and he figured she was too worried about washing the poison oak from her skin to care.

"Do you need anything?" he asked before shutting the door. She didn't answer, and he shrugged a shoulder, leaving her alone.

Around ten minutes later, he heard her puttering around the room. Before he could knock on the door, it flung open revealing a frazzled Lisa. He was wearing a white fitted t-shirt and jeans, her hair pulled in a ponytail. He looked at her casually for a moment. "Are you okay?"

Lisa averted her gaze to the floor, snippets of their conversation at the airport and on the plane echoing in her ear. This time she wasn't okay. She knew what was to come in a little while. She raised her head. "A rash will appear soon."

"I think I have calamine lotion," Jackson interrupted.

Lisa shook her head. "That won't help with the itch." She glared at him, anger and desperation in her eyes. " Jackson, I may need a cortisone shot. If I swell up, my throat will close and I won't be able to breathe. Jackson, I need that shot."

He hadn't heard this tone of voice from her since they had been on the plane and Lisa had said she needed to use the lavatory. He stared at her for several moments, searching her face for any mischief. He knew her well now, and she hadn't lied to him in a long time. They're bond may be twisted, but it was strong enough for him to trust her.

"I'll get you that shot," Jackson said, leaning close to her face. Lisa pulled back slightly. "But, you need to stay here."

Before she knew it, Lisa was being pushed into her room and the door slamming in front of her. " Jackson!" she yelled, banging on the door as he locked it. He ignored her screams as he descended the stairs and left the house.

* * *

Getting the syringe of cortisone was easy, but driving through the winding roads to town was like a roller coaster for Jackson. All the way there and back his mind burned with the decision he made earlier to take Lisa outside, and he started to wonder if she was more trouble than she was worth. He needed her though. That need is what brought him to plead his case to his organization for his way out of jail. It's what brought him to bring Lisa to the middle of nowhere and condition her. Every second he hurt her, every second he touched and abused her. Yes, she was worth it.

Seeing Lisa leaning heavily against the headboard of her bed breathing raggedly set Jackson moving. He plunged the needle into her right arm, injecting the cortisone. As he pulled the needle out, he caught sight of her swollen lips. A rash had spread over her left arm, deep red lines snaking their way from her wrist up.

Lisa moaned. Jackson looked up at her, and her eyes open in slits. Jackson tangled a hand in her hair. "I gave you that shot, Leese."

Tears streaked down Lisa's cheeks. A fever already started to warm her forehead. She'd be utterly and hopelessly dependant on Jackson because of it.


	13. On the Edge

**Chapter 12: On the Edge **

_"You look beautiful, dear." _

_Lisa lowered her head trying to hide her blush. She absently smoothed her already perfectly laying dress. "Thanks, Mom. I can't believe I'm getting married." _

_"Why is that so hard to believe?" Wendy Reisert asked astonished as she pinned the veil into Lisa's curled hair. "You are a wonderful young woman. Any man would fall over himself for you." _

_"He has gone through a lot of trouble to get me." _

_Wendy nodded. "Yes, he has. More than any normal man." She gave one last tap on the hair clip then stood back admiring her daughter. Lisa's strapless gown flowed into a long train from her waist. _

_"Will you carry my train, Mom?" _

_"Of course, I will, dear." _

_The door to the church lobby swung open and Joe Reisert appeared. "It's time, Leese," he announced, a pang of sadness in his voice. _

_"Will you catch me, Dad, when I fall?" _

_Joe shook his head, sorrow clouding his eyes. "It's not my place anymore. You belong to him now." _

_"But I'll never belong to him," Lisa said, defiantly. _

_"It's too late, Lisa," her mother added. She bent and grabbed the train of Lisa's dress. Joe held out his arm to his daughter. _

_Lisa stood motionless as she gazed down the long aisle of the church to where her groom awaited her. His piercing blue eyes stung her even from far away, and Lisa turned away uneasily. _

_"Come along, Leese," her father urged. "It's time." _

_She looked wildly at her parents, her voice shaking. "Don't forget about me." _

_The church faded away, and Lisa found herself standing in a bedroom. She felt chilled then wrapped her arms over her chest, realizing she was only wearing a revealing lacy pink nightgown. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't remember how she got there. _

_Arms suddenly snaked around her waist, pulling her to a warm body. Lips met her ear. "Do you trust me?" _

_"No," Lisa replied in a shuttering whisper. She wanted to jerk away, but her limps would not respond. _

_"You'll have to sooner or later. I will take care of you." _

_"Is that a promise?" _

_"Yes." _

An insistent call echoed over and over again through Lisa's muddled brain. She stirred, flinching involuntarily at the intense itching that burned from her left arm. A hand cupped her cheek, and Lisa forced her eyes open to see what was going on. She was welcomed by an uncharacteristically glad smile.

"You're finally awake," said Jackson, rubbing his thumb against her red cheek.

"What's going on?" Lisa mumbled every word an effort to speak.

"You have a fever, Leese," he answered seriously as if her life had been in grave danger. "It spiked an hour ago, but I managed to bring it down by medication and laying cool compresses over you."

Lisa squeezed her eyes shut and her head lolled to the side, defeated. Jackson was keeping her alive. The fever induced dreams were flooding her mind, and she let out a breath of frustration at the thought of what Jackson had promised her. He was taking care of her just has he promised.

"Like hell I'd let you die or suffer," Jackson said eerily as if her thoughts had floated up above her head.

"Then why I am here?" Lisa said in the smallest of voice.

Jackson's eyes sparked. "Because you belong here with me," he replied frankly. He lifted the cloth from Lisa's arm, revealing the poison oak rash the blisters dried and flaking. He wrung out a fresh cloth soaked in Burrow's solution and laid it over the rash. "Are you hungry?"

Lisa shook her head, sighing miserably.

"Well, you do need liquids." Jackson pushed off the bed. He examined Lisa for a moment before bending down, pressing a chaste kiss to her heated forehead. Lisa sluggishly placed her hand on his chest wanting to push him away, but Jackson rose up before she could take action. "Be good, Leese." With a wink, he left the room.

Lisa took several deep breaths listening to Jackson's footsteps descend down the stairs. When she couldn't hear them anymore, she pushed herself up struggling, her limps heavy as lead. She didn't know what she was doing. There was no chance of escape, especially now that she was ill. But she needed to get out of that bed, out of the bedroom. She needed air.

The place where Jackson had pressed the kiss still lingered, and Lisa rubbed at her forehead, trying to wipe away the feeling. The soaked cloth forgotten on the bed, she pushed herself to her feet, standing shakily. For a moment, she thought she was doing well, but as she went to take a step, Lisa's weak legs gave way and she dropped to the floor.


	14. Darling

_Writer note: I had some trouble with this chapter. I didn't like how it started so I changed the beginning, and found that I could tie it in to the end of the chapter. So it came out a little better but not a whole lot. I'm excited about the next chapter, because that's the beginning of some action! _

**Chapter 13: Darling **

_"There you are." _

_Lisa turned around, her lovely pink floral sundress twisting around her body. The bright tropical sun shimmered off her hair. "I can't believe you kept this a surprise!" She smacked _ _Jackson__'s chest with her palm. "How did you do it?" _

_Jackson__ shrugged lopsidedly. "It's a talent." He glanced down at Lisa's hand that still lay on his chest. "Where's your ring?" _

_Her smile faded and she stepped backwards from him. "I didn't want to wear it." _

_"Why not?" his voice curled dangerously, a shadow falling over his face. _

_Lisa averted her eyes to the ground and fiddled with the hem of her dress uncomfortably. "It symbolizes that I belong to you." She waited a moment then raised her head, staring directly into _ _Jackson__'s emotionless face. "I don't belong to you." _

_"No matter if you're with me or not, you'll always be mine," replied _ _Jackson__, his blue eyes flashing. _

_"How can you claim me like this?" _

_"Because you needed someone to claim you. You've come to a point where you can't make it on your own anymore. Everything I do for you is for your own good, Leese." _

_Lisa shook her head, though a small voice inside her whispered of the truth _ _Jackson__ spoke. She felt helpless and lonely inside the cocoon she had wrapped around herself. Slowly, she reached out and took his hand. _

_

* * *

_

Jackson made his way to Lisa's room, a mug of water in his hand. The mug dropped to the floor and water spilt over the carpet. Jackson was instantly on his knees at Lisa's side. She lay on her back, hands covering her face.

"Where did you think you were going, Leese?" he asked, smoothing the sweaty strains of hair off her forehead.

"Get me out of here," she muttered desperately, the words muffled from under her hands. "I can't stay in here any longer."

Jackson knitted his eyebrows at her words he wasn't sure to make of them. Was she being delusional? She seemed coherent just a few minutes ago. Her wet forehead indicated that the fever was breaking.

Lisa moaned, finally moving her hands from her face, and Jackson saw how flushed her complexion was. "Please get me out of here," her words clearer this time.

Jackson pulled her into a sitting position holding her upright then slipped his arm under legs, scooping Lisa off the floor. Lisa sighed in frustration when she realized she was feet from the floor in Jackson's arms. This was the closest contact she'd had with him in a very long time. She shut her eyes to block out the scene and push down the nausea that was churning in her stomach.

Downstairs, Jackson gently laid her on the den couch. He bent to one knee, raising the mug of water to her mouth. "C'mon, Leese, you have to drink."

She didn't feel like it, but Lisa swallowed the liquid that was being forced through her lips. She drank a few more sips then lay back on the cool leather of the couch. She didn't pay any mind to the sound of the mug being placed on the side table, but jumped when fingers delicately caressed her cheek.

"That's my girl," Jackson murmured soothingly. "You need me as much as I need you," were the last words Lisa heard before slipping into twilight sleep once again.


	15. Daring Moves

_Writer note: I promise this is the last time I use a dream sequence to start a chapter. This one was actually written over a month ago, while the other two I used in the last two chapters were off the top of my head. Hope this is okay with everyone! _

**Chapter 14: Daring Moves **

_"You don't have to do this," Lisa pleaded, her eyes flickering from _ _Jackson__'s face to the wrist attached to the hand around her neck. _

_A frustrated breath blew from his nostrils. "But Leese, you have to understand that it had to be this way." _

_Lisa shook her head defiantly, strains of hair brushing _ _Jackson__'s exposed wrist. She swallowed roughly. "You didn't have to turn into this. We could have been friends…or more. It might have worked." _

_"It will work. We can make it work." _

_Lisa shifted awkward against _ _Jackson__'s body pressed against hers. "No, it's too late." A tear rolled down her cheek. "We dug our holes with each other, but you can still change your path." _

_Anger smoldered in _ _Jackson__'s eyes, his lip snarling. "It had to be this way!" His fist slammed into the lavatory wall. Lisa jumped, turning her face away. He grabbed her chin, jerking her head back to face him. "We belong together." _

_The lavatory door folded open, and _ _Jackson__ ushered Lisa out by the forearm. Instead of stepping back into the plane's cabin, a long green field surrounded them. Wildflowers swayed in patches scattered across the field. Lisa glanced down to find she was wearing a slender silk wedding dress. She looked up to see _ _Jackson__ wearing a charcoal gray suit. He led her by the hand up to an old man in cream color robes. The old man smiled then looked to Lisa saying, "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" _

* * *

Lisa's eyes shot open, instantly awake. She was frozen in place on her back staring at the ceiling.

As her breathing slowed, she felt the blood flowing back to her limbs and she finally felt that she could move. These awful and confusing dreams had plagued her for days now. She could barely remember what went on around her while she was sick, but the dreams were prominent in her memory. They drained her, and she felt the reality of her life before now start to fade into distant images that seemed like a hundred years ago.

There was a stirring beside her, and Lisa lulled her head to the side. For the first time since she woke, she realized Jackson was lying by her. She bolted upright, but then stopped. He was asleep, or at least he appeared to be.

His face was peaceful and unthreatening. She felt safe with his eyes closed. His hair was bunched up covering his forehead. Lisa found herself tempted to smooth it back, but her resistant to touch him won over. She never touched him. Their contact always started with Jackson initiating it. Lisa had a feeling that even if she wanted to touch him (which just the thought made her feel dirty all over), she probably had to receive permission first.

As if Jackson could hear her through his slumber, his blue eyes suddenly opened. "You can do it."

Lisa gaped at him. "I…what?" she stuttered.

"I could feel your eyes on me."

"Why are you in my bed?" she hurriedly asked before Jackson went any deeper. A small smile crept on his lips. Lisa looked away disgusted by whatever sick thoughts were going through his head.

"Oh Leese, I wouldn't do anything like that to you. You should know me better than that by now," Jackson stated, his tone a bit disappointed.

"Then why are you in here?"

"You were tossing in your sleep and I could hear you through the wall. I came in here to calm you down, but never made it back to my room." He was sincere, and Lisa couldn't help but believe him.

"I know this sounds clique, but you're like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Why couldn't you have stayed Dr. Jekyll like when we had met at the airport?"

"Because at the time, I had a job to do. Besides Leese, there's a dark side and light side to everything. You must take the good with the bad. Like if I had a choice, you would always be the good girl I want you to be, but you're a fighter, Leese, and as much as it annoys me, I wouldn't change that about you. I'm taking the good with the bad."

That was the first time she had ever heard him comment on her fighting spirit. If he didn't want to change that about her then why did he force her to obey him? Thinking back over the past two months they had been together, he had made her his puppet, but he had also given her a limited amount of freedom in the house. They'd had many conversations and a small side of her enjoyed the activities they did together.

All these thoughts were like a slap in the face, and Lisa felt she was betraying herself. She squared her jaw, eyes narrowing at Jackson. "Is it fun for you to keep me as property?" she spat at him, suddenly angry.

Her assumptions for his response were dire. Jackson had a temper and to poke the embers of it wasn't an intelligent thing to do. But after a long moment, Jackson only cracked a smile and said, "That's why we're working to get out of this property phrase." He pushed himself up on his elbows coming closer to her. "I want to work passed that phrase into becoming partners. I want to share everything with you, Leese."

If Jackson being enraged scared her, then Jackson being polite terrified her like a strange noise in the dark. She was tempted to ask – _What have you done with the real _ _Jackson_ – but held her tongue. This had to be one of his tricks. The game hadn't ended, by no means. It wouldn't be over until she was safe and Jackson was out of her life for good.

She could tell by his shifting that Jackson wanted to reach for her hand, but Lisa hopped off the bed before he could. "I'm hungry." She mustered up a weak smile. "It feels like I havn't eaten in weeks."

"It has been over a week since you ate anything substantial," replied Jackson, climbing off the bed as well. He gestured to her left arm, where a dry cloth was wrapped around it with strips of a torn white sheet holding it on her arm. "Let's change your cloth then we'll make a big breakfast together."

She nearly had forgotten about the rash that still plagued her left arm. The blisters were dried and flaking off, but it would take another week or so for the rash to be totally healed. It itched uncomfortably, but she was use to it for the most part.

"Yeah, a big breakfast sounds good," she replied as her stomach growled loudly.

After changing to a fresh cloth soaked in Borrow's solution, Jackson and Lisa made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Lisa stared out the door of the back porch admiring the beautiful day. The sun filtered in through the trees, casting bright streaks on the ground outside. She breathed in deep, feeling light and glad to be on the mend from her fever.

Jackson beckoned her to the kitchen counter where he had retrieved all the necessary food stuff. They had made breakfast together many times, but this was a rather fancy one. Jackson wanted to make a loaded omelet with a side of ham slices.

"Why don't you cut us some slices of ham, Leese?" he said, and Lisa turned to find he was handing her a knife. Not a little wooden one they had been using ever since he brought her there, but a real metal knife. The blade was only three inches long, but it was real and the thought of using it exploded in her mind freezing her in place.

* * *

"Leese?" Jackson looked at her expectantly. She blinked once, twice, shaking her head as if coming out a trance. "Do you want me to slice the ham instead?"

She finally looked up at him, face flushed. "No, um, I can do it." A smile finally crossed her lips, though he could tell it was all show.

He had debated whether to let her use a real knife. Anything could be used as a weapon, and Lisa was one to know. His trust in her was beginning to take shape, and he felt at ease giving her more freedom.

Lisa grasped the knife from him, distractedly putting her attention on the ham she was cutting. He noticed her actions, but wanted to see what she would do with this new found opportunity he had given her.

He broke a few eggs into a bowl, ready to stir them together, when Lisa called for his attention. As he stepped over to her, she turned her whole body very slowly to face him. Jackson had learned from the past how quick she could be, like a jackrabbit flashing out of sight before predators could even think to chase it. He expected this, but thought for certain that it wouldn't happen.

Jackson gurgled sickeningly, blood already pouring from his side. Lisa stepped away from him, staring blankly as he tried to steady himself on the counter. He lost his balance, the pain and the blood coming in shocking waves. Finally, he collapsed to the kitchen floor.


	16. Unwanted Concern

**Chapter 15: Unwanted Concern **

She really did it.

The weapon felt inviting like it was her only lifeline that would save her from doom. As she sliced the ham, her mind went on autopilot. All she could think about was plunging the knife into Jackson's gut.

It wasn't until she actually did the deed that her senses came back to her, and she stared blank and emotionless at result of her temporary murder frenzy.

Jackson lay, growling and short of breath, on the kitchen floor. The tiles that were a beige tint were now tainted with the blood that seemed to be flowing from his wound.

_I can escape_ – Lisa's mind suddenly snapped into play. _He's incapacitated. I can escape._ She turned, walking fast but her pace slowed as she closed in on the front door. She glanced over her shoulder at Jackson, him desperately trying to pull himself into a sitting position against the cabinets.

She was insane to even consider what she was about to do. She had caused the knife wound so she could get away after being kept in that house for weeks on end. She wanted nothing more than to hug her parents and tell them she was all right, to get back to her life as a hotel manager, maybe take up painting again. She wanted to be rid of Jackson Rippner for good.

But she realized all those wonderful scenarios weren't an option right now. A strange pang in her gut was gnawing at her moral compass. She would never understand fully why she went back. All she knew was she didn't want Jackson's blood on her hands. If he died later then fine, let hell have him, but she wouldn't leave him there to bleed out all over the floor and not at least attempt to do something about it.

It's a choice she'd have to live with.

She was at his side instantly, yanking kitchen towels out the drawer within reach. "Leese," Jackson gasped out between gritted teeth.

"Move your hand," Lisa ordered, ignoring him. Jackson shakily removed the bloody hand pressed to the wound. Lisa replaced it with the kitchen towels. "Can you hold them on?"

Jackson nodded, his face despondent but his jaw twitching as he tried to keep from showing pain. He could withstand many things, being shot and stabbed and beaten, but Lisa knew how to do damage. This time he couldn't just brush it off and go about his business. He also knew from experience to not lose control and slip into a rage, especially around Lisa. If he lost it, she might have the upper hand once again.

"We need to get to a hospital." Jackson growled in response, but Lisa didn't pay any mind. "Where's your car?"

He stared callously at her, trying to keep his gaze steady and intimidating, though it was hard to do when blood was flowing from his body. He might lose consciousness soon, and that seemed very apparent to Lisa.

"Where's your car?" she repeated, urgently.

"Out front. I've been keeping it close to the house in case of emergency." Jackson almost laughed bitterly at what he'd just said. "But you'll need the code to get out."

Lisa halted for a moment, digesting those words and thinking of how she'd get Jackson to the car. "Can you walk?"

"Maybe, with your help," he replied, and noticed the frustrated look crossing Lisa's face. She slipped an arm under his shoulder, and combining both their strengths, Jackson got to his feet weakly leaning heavily on Lisa.

They hobbled to the door, and Jackson reluctantly gave Lisa the code, which she punched in before she could blink an eye. Sure enough, there was Jackson's silver BMW – exactly the same model as the one his associate had parked across the street from Joe Reisert's house. Lisa heaved a sigh, not only at Jackson's weight laden on her but at the sight of the car that brought back unpleasant memories of that day. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment trying to refocus on the task at hand.

She settled Jackson in the passenger side, slamming the door and rushing over to hop in the driver's side. She glanced over at Jackson after starting the car, finally realizing that she had no clue where she was or how far from civilization they were.

" Jackson!" she yelled, noticing that he seemed to be losing consciousness. He breathed heavily then forced his eyes open to look at her. "I need you awake. I don't know where I'm going."

"Take a right when you get to the main road," he mumbled out. In an instant, Lisa was backing out and waving through the twist and turns of the narrow dirt road. A minute later they were out on a main road.

"How far is a town?" Lisa asked, not taking her eyes off the curves that wound the way through what appeared to be mountainess land.

"Ten miles from here. Stay on this road."

Lisa nodded. The directions sounded easy, but with all the curves, it made driving more difficult and Lisa found herself pushing the brake far too many times. After an eternity, a town came into view. Lisa breathed in relief and glanced at Jackson. He was slumped in the seat, eyes closed. She couldn't tell if he was breathing.

" Jackson!" she screamed, slapping a hand onto his shoulder. He jumped awake. "Where's the hospital?"

It took nearly thirty seconds for him to replied, but finally, "Two blocks on this street."

Lisa hoped that'd be enough direction and followed the street for two more blocks. She let out a little yelp when she passed the _Thatcher Memorial Hospital _sign. She haphazardly turned into the emergency lane, coming to an abrupt halt under an overhang. By then she was on autopilot as she jumped out the car and dashed into the automatic doors screaming for help. She watched blankly as Jackson was wheeled into the emergency room, disappear behind the flapping doors.

"Come with me, dear," said a kind voice and two hands led Lisa – disheveled and covered with blood - by the shoulders into an examination room.


	17. What Happen

**Chapter 16: What Happen **

"Are you hurt, dear?"

The kind voice snapped Lisa back to reality. She turned to the nurse, surprised, as if seeing her for the first time. Truly, this lady scurrying about the white-walled examination room was a foreign sight to Lisa's sorely exposed eyes.

"Are you hurt, dear?" the nurse repeated, observing the blood stains on Lisa's gray t-shirt.

Lisa shivered then cleared her throat. "No. This is Jackson's blood." She almost choked on those words.

"Is Jackson your husband? Boyfriend?" the nurse asked as she took hold of Lisa's left arm and scrunched her nose at the sight of the badly flaking skin.

"No." Lisa squeezed her eyes shut, her muddled mind trying to think of an explanation. "I've been staying at his house for the past few months."

"What happen to your arm?"

"Poison oak. Jackson has been treating it."

The nurse nodded absently as she pressed a wet cloth to Lisa's arm, gently wiping the flakes of skin off. A momentary paused then, "My name is Betsy."

Lisa swallowed the lump that kept forming in her throat and replied, "I'm Lisa." She suddenly flinched, realizing the nurse was touching her. She hadn't felt another person's touch in so long. A part of her wondered if all this was real, if she'd slipped into another dream. She waited for the walls to melt and Jackson to take her hand and lead her away.

Nurse Betsy noticed Lisa's odd state, but she assumed the girl's reaction was from shock. "What happen to Jackson?" she asked carefully.

Lisa squeezed her eyes shut. Did she really have to relive this right now? "Um…we were in the kitchen cooking. I was slicing ham. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I turned around quickly, not remembering the knife in my hand and Jackson was standing right beside me and I didn't know he-" She gasped a few times from the sobs that were building in her chest. No, that wasn't how it went. She did it on purpose. She did it to free herself of the confines of the cozy prison Jackson had set up for her. Lisa peered around the examination room, bewildered and disturbed. What was she doing here?

"It's okay, dear." She heard Nurse Betsy say, though it sounded distant and removed from her ears. A hand gently rubbed her back in soothing circles. "Accidents happen everyday. Do you want me to check to see how Jackson is doing?"

Lisa blinked back tears and nodded, too sick to say anymore. She was left alone in the white-walled room on a padded bed; the coolness and quiet of the room not bringing any reassurance.

* * *

Time lurched on like a turtle making its way around the entire world. Lisa sat in the waiting room in clothes someone had gotten her from somewhere. They were slightly big for her, but it didn't matter as long as she was rid of the blood stained clothes. Nurse Betsy came to check up on her every now and then, bringing her coffee and a snack and new information on Jackson's condition.

He was alive, but with all the blood he lost, the emergency staff had to replace it. They had to do surgery then staple the stab wound. Hours upon hours passed, and Lisa sat there not moving. A television was in the corner of the room hanging from the ceiling. The sound of it irritated her. She wasn't one for watching television before, and after a few months of not hearing one, the sudden appearance of it made Lisa's nerves even more frayed.

Finally, when the waiting room was empty, she stood – body heavy and exhausted – and switched the television off then sat down, closing her eyes. The confusion was too much for her. She didn't have the energy to deal with what happened and the fact that she'd have to explain her situation with Jackson.

Then there was Jackson himself. He had been far too caring lately, very much out of his character. Had he changed or was it all an act to get her to trust him? If he came out of this, would he be enraged at her? Lisa covered her face with her hands. She couldn't cry anymore. It wouldn't do any good anyway.

"Lisa," Nurse Betsy's kind voice called her back to reality and Lisa snapped her head up. She must have resembled a deer caught in the headlights, but Nurse Betsy only smiled warmly and said, " Jackson is finally stable. Do you want to see him?"


	18. Awaiting Destruction

**Chapter 17: Awaiting Destruction **

This must have been how he looked after they picked him up from my house – Lisa mused upon walking in the intensive care room Jackson had been placed. A respirator was hooked up to him, an IV bag in his arm, and a heart monitor sat beside the bed.

Lisa stood frozen in her spot by the door, unable to pull her legs from the glue that had locked her feet to the floor. All she could do was stare, her mind dreading the fact that soon she'd have to face whatever decision she made. The right choice was easily in her grasp, all she had to do was reach out and take it. But was that the right choice? Was going back to her old life something she actually want? Uncertainly flooded her mind and she pushed those thoughts to the back of the file cabinet.

She stared at Jackson's unmoving form. In a way, he looked like he was sleeping like the morning before when Lisa found him lying so peaceful next to her. He really was Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, but which identity was the dominate one? Lisa swallowed then tentatively stepped forward until she reached his bedside.

His hand lay limp at his side. She could grasp it, squeeze it, and murmur sediments of 'get well' and 'make it through', but she didn't. Did she really need to? Anger and obsession was what kept Jackson going. If he were channeling either or both of those, he'd bounce back faster than a flash of lightning. Lisa shivered, knowing that fact all too well.

She turned and quickly left the room.

* * *

Lisa spent the night wandering the hallways of the small hospital. Empty and lonely it was, but she hadn't gained the courage to communicate with anyone. She found some magazines in another waiting room. It didn't matter if she was interested in them or not, she devoured every page trying to keep her mind off the situation.

In a frightening way, she realized she was acting the same as she did after the rape. Lonely, keeping her distance, not wanting to deal with what happened. She shook herself, disturbed at the thought of comparing this to the rape. Jackson abducting her and holding her against her will had been traumatic. He had abused her, but only from her disobedience. Cuffing her to the bed had been a submission tactic. Then there was everything else…

An understanding had formed between them, but was it enough? _Relationships aren't build solely on understanding_ – Lisa thought.

Rays of sunlight were streaming in through the blinds of the bay window. Lisa pushed off the foam-cushioned couch and made her way to the nurse's station she guessed Nurse Betsy would be arriving at soon. She waited about twenty minutes, coffee in hand, until she spotted Nurse Betsy walked up in her white uniform.

"Good morning, Lisa," she greeted, smiling brightly. "How is Jackson?"

Lisa averted her eyes to the marble tiled floor. "He's doing the same."

"That's to be expected." Nurse Betsy suddenly laid a hand on Lisa's shoulder, and she flinched in response. "It's okay, dear. Jackson seems to be a strong young man. He'll pull through this."

Lisa tried to show a smile in return, but it felt weak and unnatural. "I'm sure he will. Um," she paused, surprised at what she was about to ask. "May I borrow fifty cents for the payphone? I have no money with me, and I don't know if Jackson carries any in his car. I really want to call my Dad and tell him I'm okay." Her voice cracked at the last few words. Nurse Betsy eyed her with concern. There was something not right about this. She couldn't put her finger on just what it was though.

"You don't have to use the payphone, dear." She twisted to the side, pulled her cell phone out its holster, and handed it to Lisa. "Use my phone, and don't worry about the cost for long distance."

Lisa stared at the cell phone like it was her only lifeline in the sea of rocks she had been dashed against. She slowly took it from the older woman, her "thank you"s not stopping until she stepped through the automatic sliding doors of the ER. She flipped open the phone, pausing at a lose of her Dad's phone number.

Her fingers began to dial after an anxious moment of racking her brain. The ring tone was a welcomed sound. She nearly choked on her own saliva when the phone was answered.

"Dad!" Lisa screamed louder than she wanted to.

"You've reached the Reisert residence," Joe Reisert's voice said. Lisa plopped her head in her free hand feeling suddenly defeated, and waited for the beep. "I'm not home right now, but if you'll leave a message and number, I'll get back to you." The beep finally came.

"Dad, it's me, Lisa," she said in a hurried tone. "I wanted you to know that I'm okay, but I don't know when I'll be home. I'm being taken care of, so please don't worry about me. I love you, Dad."

With that, she shakily pulled the phone from her ear and shut it. Now she wondered what she would have done if Joe had been home. She wondered where he was this early in the morning.

Lisa dazedly made her way inside and back to the nurse's station. Nurse Betsy looked up to find her there. "Did you get a hold of your father?"

"No," Lisa replied hoarsely. She cleared her throat, handing the phone back. "He wasn't home, and he doesn't carry a cell phone."

Nurse Betsy cocked her head wearing a sympathetic smile. "You can try again later if you'd like."

Lisa nodded. "I might. I think I'll go check on Jackson." She dragged her feet to the intensive care unit, reluctant to go back but feeling a strange responsibility to.

She enter Jackson's room, gaze on the tiled floor. She really hadn't expected him to be awake, momentarily forgetting to not underestimate Jackson's drive. A cold shiver ran up her spine when she heard, "Leese, you're here."


	19. Dealings with the Devil

**Chapter 18: Dealings with the Devil **

He wasn't going anywhere. The door was right behind her, and yet she couldn't will herself to move. They stared at one another, though for Jackson it was a bit harder being bedridden and an oxygen tube hooked up to his nose. But his gaze was nonetheless focused and intimidating.

"You stabbed me," he stated, his tone unreadable. There wasn't anger or surprise, and Lisa found herself wondering what he would say next that would seal her faint forever. "You stabbed me, but you're here."

Lisa stood stock-still by the door, words finally etching her mind's tablet. "I had to do something, Jack."

Suddenly, a lopsided smile broke on his lips. "All I wanted was to be able to trust you." The hair on the back of Lisa's neck bristled. "And now, I do."

It was the oddest form of trust Lisa had ever heard of, and she blinked her shocked eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. "But," she paused then stepped forward purposely. "I stabbed you."

"And you're still here, which means I can finally trust you."

The pieces started to fit together, and Jackson's words were strangely making sense – in his own crazy way. She recalled his words to her those few months ago when she first discovered he had kidnapped her – _"I want to be able to trust you, and in turn, for you to trust me. Simple as that." _

The journey to get to here hadn't been simple though. Jackson had almost died, and she would have left him their in the kitchen to bleed to death. She could have taken his life, but instead saved him and she still didn't have an answer to why.

He trusted her now, but could she ever trust me? Did she to an extent trust him already? Lisa felt like she was staring at a painting that had no definite shapes, just one big mess of colors that she desperately wanted to figure out.

"How do you know I'm going to stay?"

Jackson attempted a laugh, but groaned in pain from the stapled wound at the side of his abdomen. "I know you well, Leese. You would have left by now."

Lisa's hands clinched into fist, shaking secretly at her sides. She hated the fact that Jackson was right. She would have left by now. There had to be a reason for her staying, even if it was a totally irrational reason.

"I know what you've been doing all this time that we've been hulled up in that house."

Jackson sluggishly quirked an eyebrow. "What would that be, Leese?" he asked, curiously.

"You were brainwashing me," she started, her breath shuddering. "Or you were at least trying to condition me into depending on you; that if I obeyed you wouldn't have to punish me. You claimed you didn't want to hurt me."

"I don't want to hurt you, Leese," Jackson said, darkly. A shadow seemed to fall over his face, and she knew she had touched a nerve.

"Then why were you keeping me against my will?"

"You haven't come to the point of understanding. All I want is for us to be able to share a life together."

Lisa gaped at him. That would have been nice to hear from a normal guy who would never lock you in a room or slam you against a wall. "Why couldn't you be a good guy?"

"We've been through this," Jackson said in exasperation. The edge began to slip back in his voice. Lisa could tell he was trying intensely to keep his cool. She wouldn't doubt, even with Jackson lying prone and wounded on the hospital bed connected to machines, he'd be out of that bed and attacking her if he wasn't keeping his temper at bay. He'd been more patient with her ever since the poison oak incident.

"You need me as much as I need you," he continued, in a restrained manner. Lisa noticed one of his fist on the bed next to him was opening and closing aggressively. "Let's face it, Leese. We could never have a normal relationship, whether together or apart, there will always be something holding us back from giving everything to our partner."

"Honestly, Jackson, do you really desire a loving relationship?"

Jackson sucked in a shuddering breath, shifting with difficulty on the hospital bed. Lisa could be such a pain, and right now she was in her ultimate glory. "Isn't that why I brought you to that house? I could have never come up to you and asked you out, now could I?" When Lisa didn't respond, he went on. "I had to start our relationship the hard way."

"But you tried to kill me before."

Jackson's fist closed tightly, the knuckle turning white in rapid session. He was coming to his breaking point, but Lisa wanted to see how far he'd go before snapping. She knew she was safe here. "You really pissed me off on the plane, Leese," his voice hard and gravelly, almost venomous. His eyes so sharp and intense, Lisa thought for sure they were glowing with rage. But all the sudden, the harsh light faded and Jackson continued more calmly, "None of that matters anymore. Just don't anger me, Lisa. I don't want to hurt you."

A long pause of silence followed as they stared one another down. It was like an old western movie where the two men waited for the other to draw their gun, but no gun ever came for Lisa and Jackson.

Before Lisa knew what she was saying, she blurted out, "If I stay," the words sounded foreign and unreal like some dream her subconscious mind was trying to lead, "I get to choose what to do. No limits, no rules, no more locking me in my room. I have a choice to go outside or come to town or do whatever it is I want, even to call my Dad. If you can't give me any of that then I'll go right now to the nurses' station and tell them the man in Room 5 has been keeping me captive for the past three months. And if you agree then turn on our deal, next time I will leave you to bleed to death and that's a promise I swear to keep."

She hadn't realized the tears that had sprung from her eyes until they dropped onto her arms. The insanity of what she'd just said clinched her stomach, but she felt it had to be done – whatever it was.

"Fine," Jackson replied nonchalantly, laying his head on his shoulder. "You can have your freedom, just as long as you don't leave me. I promise to you, Leese, that I won't break our deal. It doesn't suit me to lose you."

Lisa stepped tentatively over to the bedside, her eyes focused solely on Jackson's face. She reached out, taking his hand in hers. "If you don't keep your promise, I'll keep mine."

Jackson squeezed her hand, his thumb digging into her palm. Lisa tried to pull away, but his grip was incredibly strong for someone who had lost so much blood only a couple days prior. His intense blue eyes pierced hers sending a shiver down Lisa's spine. "Don't leave me."

* * *

_Could Lisa have just made the biggest mistake of her life? Does she have a plan? Has Jackson conditioned her so well that she's staying? Will Jackson break the deal and turn on her? Those questions will be answered soon…maybe :P_


	20. Keeping Company

**Chapter 19: Keeping Company**

"Nothing new has happened in the past three months."

Lisa kept her gaze on the newspaper in front of her. "Things change all the time, Jack."

It had been uneventful for the rest of the day. The doctor came in to check on Jackson's condition. He informed them that everything looked good, and that Jackson should make a full recovery. Lisa stayed in the chair near the bathroom, not contributing.

"You hear that, Leese?" Jackson prodded arrogantly. "I'm going to make a full recovery."

"I heard," she replied nonchalantly.

After that, Lisa ate dinner in the cafeteria then took her dear time returning to Jackson's room. Along the way she snagged a newspaper that was discarded in a waiting room and had engulfed herself in it for almost an hour. Jackson was content just having her there with him, and it surprised her that he hadn't spoken ever since she had gotten back.

Lisa folded the newspaper then stood, stretching her stiff limbs. She turned to Jackson. "I'm going to get some sleep on one of the waiting room couches."

"Why don't you stay here?" Jackson suggested with a hint of apprehension to let her go. "I'm sure a nurse could get you something to sleep on."

Lisa shook her head and said hurried, "No, I want to sleep in the waiting room." She was about to head for the door when it opened and a familiar face appeared.

"Hi, Lisa," greeted Nurse Betsy, smiling. She stepped in the room, a purse hanging on her shoulder. "I was about to leave, but something told me to come check on you." Her eye caught on Jackson. "I hear you're doing well."

"Nothing can keep me down for long," Jackson replied, playfully. "Right, Leese?"

Lisa cocked her head slightly and replied almost sarcastically, "Don't I know."

Nurse Betsy's smile falter for a second at Lisa's tone, and she knew this was probably the right time to bring up her ponderings. She touched Lisa's shoulder. "I must ask you since this has been nagging at me ever since I saw you, do I know you from somewhere?"

Lisa stared at her for a long moment. Maybe the nurse was mistaking her for someone around town, but maybe not. "We've never met before. This was actually the first time I've been to town."

"Now I thought for sure I knew you," Nurse Betsy said, her features set in determination.

Lisa tried her best to produce a genuine smile. She glanced at Jackson for a moment. His face had darkened considerably, eyes piercingly sharp. "No, I don't think we've ever met." She glanced at Jackson again, and the tension that had radiated from him dissipated instantly at her response.

"Well, maybe it'll come to me." Nurse Betsy patted Lisa's arm and added, "Good night you two. Hope you're feeling better," she said to Jackson then left.

Silence reigned between them, Lisa awaiting Jackson's berate, but it never came. "See you in the morning, Leese."

Lisa raised her bowed head, heaving a deep sigh. "Good night, Jack."


	21. Home is Where the Hurt Is

_Author note: Well, it's been a very, very long time since I wrote on this story. I'm trying really hard to get back into the groove of writing. I miss it so much! I want to definitely finish this one, because it's getting close to the end. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Chapter 20: Home is Where the Hurt Is**

The drive back into the mountains was awkwardly familiar to a time before. Jackson had insisted he drive, but Lisa had slipped behind the wheel defiantly before he could hobble to the car.

"Just direct me to the house" she said as he carefully sat in the passenger seat. Jackson looked at her with bright eyes and a sly smile. Lisa ignored his gaze. She didn't want to see if he was getting some sort of pleasure from her willingness to return to the house he'd held her captive at for over two months.

Jackson pointed the way through town until they came upon the narrow road that would take them into the mountains and to the house. Lisa kept silent, but Jackson felt the need to talk.

"This isn't how I pictured it, but I guess nothing is" he started, trying to pry a reply out of her. Lisa gripped the stirring wheel and stared forward at the road. Jackson shifted a little, gritting his teeth from the pain he had every time he moved. "I bet you didn't expect to meet the man you'd spent the rest of your life with like this, huh, Leese?"

"Who said I was going to spend the rest of my life with you, Jack?" she finally replied, heated. "I told you I'd stay with you, but not forever."

The usual anger flared up inside Jackson at Lisa's usual terse replies. He pushed it down knowing he could bait her a different way. "I know you're not going anywhere, Lisa," he said, arrogantly. "Deep down you're falling for me, you just don't fully realize it yet."

Lisa breathed in deeply then exhaled. She didn't want to believe him. There was a strange part of her that felt a need to be with Jackson. Maybe from being conditioned by him for so long was causing those feelings. She was so confused with trying to separate the real feelings from the conditioned ones. Jackson filling her head with his assumptions wasn't helping.

"I don't need you worming your way into my head even more, so please, stop it" she calmly said.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Jackson said, "Just stating what is true"

By then, they had come to the gravel driveway. In a couple minutes, they were parked in front of the house. Jackson carefully stepped out, holding his side. Lisa had paused a little ways in front of the car after she climbed out. Jackson stopped beside her, a devilish smile splitting his face.

He turned his face to look at Lisa, who was staring blankly at the house. "Home is where the hurt is, Leese."

She wasn't going anywhere. Her family, her job, her life back in Miami she had willingly given up for the evil bastard beside her. The realization was sinking in. It was too real now that they were back at her cage.

Lisa dropped to her knees on the ground, her back heaving in a dry sob. She closed her eyes, bowing her head. Jackson slipped his fingers in her hair, caressing her limp locks for a moment before walking away.


	22. Independence

_Writer's note: Sorry for a short chapter. The first few paragraphs have actually been written for a long time. I'm having writer's block with another of my Red Eye fics, so thought I'd work on this one. Maybe it'll oil my rusty writing gears. _

**~*~**

**Chapter 21: Independence **

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"I'll go with you."

"No, I want to walk alone."

It was more of a test than an actual desire to take a stroll through the woods. She could see Jackson's limps twitching as if he wanted to ran and block the door. He couldn't of gotten far before he tore his stapled wound if he had done so.

A small smile crossed Lisa's lips at the thought of how she wounded him. Yesterday they had returned to the house, her hopes and dreams crushed by her decision to stay with Jackson. But over night, she had dreamed. All her dreams up to this point had been Jackson dominating her. This dream, however, she had the upper hand.

She didn't know why she was dressed in black leather - maybe an image of the whole dominatrix thing, but she was in control welding a Frankenstein pen and a gun. Jackson tried to grab her, hands outstretch for her neck. Lisa threatened him with the pen, and Jackson cowered at the sight. He tried taking her down many times in the dream, but Lisa always found a way to drive him away. Somehow it was a comforting – though violent – dream and she awoke feeling as if she could take on anything Jackson threw at her.

"Bye, Jackson." With a little mocking wave, Lisa strolled out the house. She was surprised Jackson hadn't locked the front door. He watched her leave, eyes burning.

As Lisa trekked down one of the many trails, she listened for anything to indicate Jackson following her. 20 minutes passed with no sign of him. Lisa smiled. She was finally all alone. She had forgotten what being alone felt like. Jackson's eyes seemed to always be on her, even when she was in her room, it seemed as if he could see through the walls. The shadow around her was gone, at least for the moment.

Lisa laughed, spinning around. The leaves rustled under her feet. Her eyes took in the beauty of the woods. The trees were losing their leaves, every tree except the pine trees. They were green all throughout the cold season. Peeking through the branches was a mountain. Lisa stopped, admiring the tall rock that rose high in the skyline. She wondered if that's what the mountain they were located on looked like from a distance.

"Did you have a good walk?" Jackson asked as Lisa strolled in.

"Yes, it was very relaxing," answered Lisa, a satisfied grin on her face. "I'm going to start dinner. Want to join me?" Oh, how that stung. Lisa watched Jackson blank face turn a light shade of pink. She was enjoying this. "I won't stab you this time."

Jackson breathed out loudly. "I'll pass. I have other things to do right now."

Oh yes, Lisa finally had the upper hand and it felt so good.


	23. Come Back

**Chapter 22: Come Back**

Lisa had won battles the last few days testing Jackson's limits, but today would be the ultimate test. They were running low on groceries. Jackson usually locked the door from the outside when he went grocery shopping. He'd get enough to last for a month. With his injury, he hadn't gone back to town. Lisa had to psych herself out the entire night before. She knew she had to do this. If he stopped her, she knew she'd never have the freedom Jackson agreed to give her.

Jackson was on the living room computer checking something online. Lisa breathed in and out, settling her nerves. She needed to be ready for a fight, either a massive argument or a physical fight - most likely the latter. She tried to stand tall and walk up to Jackson with all the confidence she could muster.

"I need the keys to the car" Lisa said, in her most authoritative voice.

Jackson paused his hand on the computer mouse then turned around, glaring icy blue eyes at her over the black leather desk chair. "You want what?"

"The keys," Lisa replied. "I'm going to town for groceries."

The desk chair flew back as Jackson jumped to his feet. "You're not going anywhere."

Lisa narrowed her eyes, instinctively taking a step back. "We need groceries and I want to get out of the house." She knew she had to press on. _I'm not his prisoner anymore_ – she kept reminding herself, though the words weren't much comfort. She held her hand out and said slowly, "The keys."

In an instant, Jackson had spun her around and Lisa found herself slammed against the wall next to the computer desk. Jackson's eyes burned as he squeezed her forearms with his vice grip. "You're not going anywhere."

Lisa gritted her teeth, growling. "I swear, Jackson, if you don't let me go, I will leave this house and never come back. I'll disappear and you'll never see me again!" she spat. Adrenaline had kicked into gear and she was ready for every violent act he was about to perform.

Jackson face was only an inch from hers, his hot breath blowing on her face. He stared her directly in the eye for several moments still holding a tight clamp on her arms. Lisa held eye contact, trying to keep the tears from falling. Jackson would eat off her fear and then she would be his prisoner again for the rest of her life.

"You come back to me," Jackson whispered, the words sounding surreal to Lisa's ears. He let go, striding to the coat closet. He unlocked it and rummaged around. He came back with a set of keys and his wallet. He worked to slip just one key off the ring then pulled a wad of money out the wallet.

Lisa couldn't believe her eyes. He was actually holding the car key out for her taking. She went to grab the key from his hand, but Jackson yanked her toward him by the wrist. "Promise me," he said against her ear, "that you'll come back to me."

For a moment, Lisa's breathing was the only sound in the room. "I promise," she finally replied in a hushed voice.

Jackson stared at her intensely before planting a heated kiss on her forehead. She could feel his eyes boring into her back as she walked out the front door.

*~*~*

The sound of the car engine starting was oddly comforting to her. Lisa smiled, sliding her hands along the cool leather of the steering wheel. Images of stomping on the accelerator leaving dust, smoke, and the smell of burnt rubber danced in her head. She could see Jackson running out the house welding s gun as she zoomed away.

When she glanced up in the rearview mirror, there he was standing on the front stoop, hands in his pockets and staring her down. Lisa gritted her teeth at the thought of him trying to get to her. But when she looked again, she saw something different on his face. She saw longing and worry that he tried covering with anger. For a moment, she felt a twinge of empathy for the man who turned her life upside down.

Lisa pulled her eyes from Jackson. She switched the car into gear, not looking back again.

*~*~*

The relief nearly overwhelmed Lisa as she did the simple task of shopping for groceries. She stopped at the local McDonald's to pick up a quarter pounder and fries. She hadn't eaten junk food in so many months. Though eating healthy with Jackson made her body feel good, the taste of the grease squirting in her month was yummy good.

Two and a half hours past and Lisa thought that maybe it was time to head back to the house. She drove up, expecting Jackson to be waiting outside ready to drag her into the house and lock her up. But he wasn't outside. Lisa stepped out the car slowly, peering around. Still no Jackson. She gathered the bags of groceries and started hauling them into the house.

"Leese."

Lisa jumped at the voice, nearly dropping the bags of groceries. She breathed in deep, setting the bags down on the kitchen table. "Hi, Jackson," she said, cautiously.

"How was your trip to town?" he asked, pulling the milk out and storing it in the fridge.

"Good. It's a lovely little town. I'd like to go back another day this week and walk the shops."

Jackson nodded, not protesting. Lisa froze, cereal box in hand, when she felt his hand brush her back. The fingers caressed her lower back in such a loving way, so convincing that Jackson was a lover and not a captor. All too quickly, the gesture was over and Jackson was back to putting up groceries.

"You want to watch a movie tonight?" he asked, smiling. "I'm in the mood for a cheesy horror flick."

Lisa gave a half-smile. "Sure."

*~*~*

_Writer's note: I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, but oh well. I've worked on it for like a week now, pondering over it. It's a stepping stone for what's to come soon. My New Year's resolution was to get back into writing on a regular basis. Hopefully I'll be able to accomplish it and get my unfinished stories done!_


	24. Breakdown

**Chapter 23: Breakdown**

"I don't think I've been this far," Lisa said as her and Jackson walked down one of the trails leading from the house. It was quite pleasing to Jackson when she asked him to join her for a stroll through the surrounding woods. The last few days had been pleasant. Lisa had never seen Jackson smile so much. She hoped he stayed that way, but knew that was just wishful thinking.

"There's a pond right up here," Jackson replied as he trudged up a small hill to a clearing. The pond was about half-a-acre. It was oval shaped and the water looked as if it were black glass. Jackson picked up a rock off the ground. "Watch this." He slung the rock expertly, and it skipped three times before sinking into the pond.

"Impressive, but you are a guy."

"You can do it too."

Lisa quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure. I never even tried to skip a rock before."

Jackson bent down, picking up another smooth rock. He handed it to Lisa, who gave him a 'yeah right' look and grudgely took the rock. "Stand sideways." She did. "Hold your hand back like you are holding a lacrosse stick."

Lisa pulled her hand back. She waited for more instructions, but was surprised when a warm body closed in on her back. For a second, it scared her, but then a spark shot through her body. Her body had never reacted to him like this. She couldn't deny the heat she was feeling as he grasped her hand in his. She was so caught up in the moment; she'd forgotten that he was only trying to teach her how to skip a rock.

"Leese, you still with me?" Jackson asked, noticing her lack of interest.

"Yes" she replied, quickly.

"Now pull back." He pulled her hand back in a curve. "Then flick it out your wrist." Jackson pulled away from her, and Lisa was almost disappointed that he did. She went on with his instructions, trying her best to flick that rock out of her hand. It flew across the pond, landing with a PLOP in the water.

Lisa heard snickering beside. She stood up straight, throwing Jackson an evil eye. "Nice try, Leese. We'll have to work on your skill."

"Why don't you show me again how it's done" she replied, coyly.

Jackson smirked with pleasure.

"_Would you like a seat on the front row, Mrs. Reisert?" an older man with a grey mustache asked._

_Lisa looked around, confused by her surroundings. It was a small, rectangle room with two rows of chairs in front of a large, curtained window. "I guess."_

_The man ushered her to the middle of the front row then left. She was the only one in the room. An eerie feeling came over her. Something was not right. As soon as the curtain was pulled back, Lisa gasped in shock. Jackson was laid out on a table, his arms strapped down away from his body. A man in a white doctor's coat appeared, a long needle in his hand. _

_Jackson turned his head, his eyes staring straight at hers. "Leese" he murmured._

_The doctor plunged the needle into Jackson's arm. Lisa shrieked, pounding the glass helplessly. "Jackson! No, he doesn't deserve to die!"_

"Lisa!" his voice echoed in her head. She thrashed at the hands that held onto her arms. "Leese, wake up!"

Lisa's eyes popped open to see Jackson's face in front of hers. She calmed, but her breathing was still ragged. "I saw you…" she gulped. "I saw you die." Then the tears started.

"It was only a dream." Jackson pulled her to him, arms firmly wrapped around her. She sobbed in his chest.

A few minutes later, Lisa pulled away – cheeks red and wet. "Will you stay with me tonight?"


	25. Happy Place

_Writer's Note: This might be the chapter some of you have been waiting for, for a very long time. I know I have. Lol!_

**Chapter 24: Happy Place**

The morning beckoned. Lisa pulled herself from the comfy den of her bed, stepping quietly to the bathroom. She switched on the light, greeted by a face she hadn't seen in a while. The bags under her eyes were still there, but she saw a glimmer shine in her eyes. A part of her was still fighting to keep from slipping into Jackson's grasps. That part of her was tired, exhausted from the constant vigilance of keeping her distance from even liking Jackson.

This couldn't go on any longer. All she wanted was to be happy again. If she chose to stay with him then she should just resign to letting go of the fight and taking Jackson for what he was. Lisa glanced over at the sleeping figure in her bed. She hadn't seen "Mr. Hyde" since the day she made a stand to go to town by herself. Only "Dr. Jekyll" had been present the past couple weeks. She concluded that Jackson hadn't ever smiled so much in his life. She really enjoyed seeing him smile. It was like looking at a totally different person than the man she had come to know on that plane.

Lisa sighed, reverting her eyes to the mirror again. "From this moment on, I will be happy." Thoughts of the night before flooded her mind. It was a decision she hoped to never regret…

"_Will you stay with me tonight?"_

_Jackson seemed perplexed at first, but quickly smiled in response. "Of course, Leese."_

_Lisa stared at him, inches from his face. Her hand rested on his chest. She swallowed loudly as if making up her mind about something. Jackson sat still as Lisa leaned into him. Her soft lips met his. She had kissed several guys before, but after so many years and the fear of being with a man again, this kiss was like her first back in high school – unsure. Jackson waited for her signals to deepen the kiss. When Lisa placed her hand against his neck, he pulled her closer – their lips exploring each other. Lisa moved to straddle his lap, slightly grinding his area through the pajama pants he wore._

_A long moment passed. Lisa was surprised when Jackson broke the connection. "Are you sure you want to do this, Leese?"_

_The question caught her off guard. A man, one who probably hadn't been with a woman for a very long time, had asked her if she was sure she wanted to go further? "I've lived with the memory of that bastard attacking me for too long. I need a new memory, a good memory of being with a man."_

"_Don't do anything you'll regret."_

_A small smile crossed Lisa's lips. "I won't."_

_She grabbed Jackson's t-shirt, pulling it over his head. Her fingers gently ran across his bare chest. She'd forgotten how wonderful it was to feel bare skin under her fingertips. He searched her eyes questioningly before unbuttoning her pajama top. Lisa shivered, pushing the familiar sense of fear away. It had no place in her life anymore. Jackson's fingers slid down over her scar then across her breasts. A twinge of pleasure ran through her. She moaned. Jackson tugged off her pajama pants then laid her on the bed. His hand ran across her area, sending a shiver of pleasure through Lisa's body._

_Yes, it had been too long._


	26. No Going Back

_Writer note: Hey, it's been a while! My delay on this story was sparked by many things – becoming pregnant, taking care of my new daughter, and the biggest thing being writer's block! I knew how I wanted to end the story, just didn't know how to get there. A few weeks ago my urge to write came back full force and I made it my mission to get this story finished. It is my most reviewed story EVER and thought I owed my wonderful readers an ending. I finally decided to just skip to where I wanted to be in the story and fill in the rest somehow. Hopefully it'll make sense. This isn't the final chapter, but it's probably the second to last one. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Ms. Reisert, we're here."

Lisa opened her eyes and sat up straight from her position against the leather seat. She blinked groggily at the house they were parked at. The front door flew open as her father stepped outside onto the stoop, and walked toward the car hurriedly.

Lisa cleared the frog from her throat. "Thank you" she said to the police officer that had driven her home. She was nearly dragged out the ajar car door as her father enveloped her in a hug. She weakly hugged him back, laying her head on his chest.

"Hi daddy" she whispered.

"It's good to have you back" Joe replied, pulling his daughter so close Lisa thought she would smoother. "I never stopped worrying."

No surprise to Lisa. She pulled away when the police officer came around with her bag and bird cage. Joe took both graciously, thanking the officer many times before leading his daughter to the house.

It felt as if years had gone by since she stepped foot in the home she grew up in. Her cockatiel whistled, catching Joe's attention.

"What a pretty bird" he cooed, placing the cage on the kitchen counter.

"Jackson gave it to me" Lisa said, blankly.

Joe stood straight, a scowl forming on his face at Jackson's name. "Well, we won't hold that against you" he told the bird. "Want me to get you anything, Leese?"

Lisa felt tears form in her eyes. She only heard one person call her that for nearly a year. He said it as smooth as a river rock or would turn around and say it as sharp as the edge of a knife. She did not wish to hear anyone call her by the old pet name anymore. She didn't know if her father would understand, so she let it go for now and ducked her head to hide the tears.

"No, thanks. I'm going to go to my room and rest."

Almost like a zombie, she disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

There was no turning back now. Jackson would be in jail for a long time with no means of escape or parole. Lisa didn't know what to do with herself as she peered around her old room, looking but not seeing.

It was a beautiful day outside when the police showed up on their doorstep. They'd planned to take a hike to the lake for a swim that afternoon. She was happy with him – finally. Mr. Hyde hadn't reared his ugly face for more than a couple months. They were like a normal couple now, always 'like' never 'were'. In the back of Lisa's mind, she knew she was only fooling herself. But her defenses were whittled down so far and dull, she didn't care anymore. All her being was given to the man with steely blue eyes and devious smirk.

The nurse who'd befriended Lisa at the hospital was the one to make it all come tumbling down. She was suspicious during Jackson's recovery, how he and Lisa acted towards one another and the fact that Lisa looked familiar to her. After some investigating, she had called the police and that was that.

_Lisa sank to her knees as she watched in shock as Jackson was dragged off._

His voice still echoed in her ears as he screamed her name. She'd felt so helpless. She would have lied for him, tell the police she went with him willingly. But even that wasn't enough to get him off for his role in Senator Keefe's attempted assassination.

There would be no normal day for her again. Jackson Rippner stole the normal from her life.

* * *

Joe looked up from his morning paper when he heard his daughter's footsteps coming down the stairs. "Good morning! How are you today, hon?"

"I'm okay" Lisa replied vaguely, untying the bag of bagels and sliding one out. "I need to make a trip to the store. Can I borrow the car?"

"I'd be more than happy to drive-"

"No" she said quickly. Lisa licked her lips and smiled weakly. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'd like to go alone, daddy."

Joe nodded, not happy at all that he had to let his little girl he just got back out of the protection of his house. "Just be careful and don't talk to strangers."

Lisa grabbed the keys off the counter, and kissed Joe on the cheek. "I'll be fine, daddy."

* * *

There was only one reason Lisa wanted to go to the store, and it was staring a hole into her, but she hadn't the courage to actually use it. Jackson would forever leave his mark on her, and this was the perfect way to do so.

She read the instructions so many times she could recite them. With shaking hands, she followed every single word. The minutes afterwards ticked by agonizingly, her stomach twisting into painful knots. She reached for the little white stick, eyes shut tight as she raised it into view. She breathed in deep, opening her eyes.

A blue plus sign glared at her.

The pregnancy test clattered on the ceramic tile. Lisa grabbed for the bathroom doorknob as she crumpled to the floor. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks, arms wrapping around her middle as she bent over.

She was carrying Jackson Rippner's child.


	27. Forever Mine

_Writer's note: So, uh, hi. I didn't forget about this fic, I promise. Half of this chapter was written in my notebook, but I got terribly stumped and was kept putting it off (horrible procrastinator here). Anyways, here it is, the last chapter but not the end of the story. To all my readers, you guys are incredibly awesome and thank you for putting up with my infrequent updates. Special thanks to BlueSkyMornings, who has the best reviews ever!_

* * *

**Chapter 26: Forever Mine**

Lisa raised her head high as she walked into the prison visiting room. She would see Jackson for the first time since they were separated at the house in the woods. There were nights when she missed him, the smiling face of Dr. Jekyll looking back at her in her dreams. Other nights the ugly, sneering face of Mr. Hyde slithered through her head inducing abuse and chaos in her mind.

Two long months passed as Lisa secretly agonized over what to do with their baby. The week after she took the pregnancy test was unbearable. She tried to deny it, convince herself if she threw the test away and ignored the nausea, it wouldn't be real. But the impossibility of that couldn't last and Lisa bought three more tests. Three positive signs stared back at her, closing the door to her denial.

One late night she contemplated terminating the pregnancy. It was the same thought she had after the rape. If she had become pregnant by that monster, she would have ended it. But Jackson was not a monster to her like the man in the parking lot that horrible day. She knew her judgment was muddled now and possibly forevermore. She could never go back to thinking of Jackson as the highjacker on the red eye flight. She loved him in probably the most twisted sort of love, and that's what stopped the thoughts of getting rid of the baby.

Lisa sat tensely in the cold, metal chair staring at her own distorted reflection in the steel table before her. Fingers fiddled nervously with the hem of her white blouse sleeve, the urge to bolt from the silent room growing unbearable as she waited for the guard to bring Jackson. She stood, pushing the chair back needing to pace. Nausea churned in her stomach.

The sound of the door opening cut through the room as loud as a gunshot in Lisa's ear. Her head snapped up, her eyes meeting steely blue. The guard led Jackson, still cuffed, to the chair opposite Lisa. She breathed in deep calming her nerves as she sat down again. The guard informed her to call if she needed help and left.

The echo of the door closing was maddening as they were left alone, Jackson's cold eyes boring holes into her. "Leese." She shivered at his voice. "You didn't press charges."

Lisa shook her head meekly. "I couldn't do that to you. I could have left on my own accord a long time ago." She paused, awaiting a reaction, but Jackson only stared back at her. "But you're still going to prison for the attack on the Lux."

"Yes," he replied dismissively with the wave of a cuffed hand. "Old business."

Lisa's shallow breathing was the only noise in the room for a long, awkward minute. Jackson stared intensely at her, hands clasped just under his chin. "What is it, Leese?" he finally said, making Lisa flinch. "Something is wrong."

"No" she replied quickly, shaking her head vigorously. She flattened her hands on the metal table, the coldness feeling comforting on her sweaty palms. "There's something I need to tell you, and I don't know how you'll feel about it."

Jackson leaned forward, eyes flashing dangerously. "Just spit it out, Leese."

"I'm pregnant." It came out as barely a whisper. Lisa tried not to quiver. She needed to stay strong, but it'd been a couple months since she lived with Jackson and she was sorely out of practice. Her fear that he wouldn't be pleased and suggest terminating the pregnancy was her biggest concern. Of course, she would never comply to his demands for something so precious, but he would not stay in prison forever.

Jackson's mouth gaped slightly, surprise evident on his etched features. He sat up straight. "How far along are you?"

"Almost four months."

"And you're keeping it?"

"Yes!" She would defend their unborn child with everything she had, even if she stopped defending herself from him a long time ago.

Jackson only gave a nod of approval, his posture as stiff as a statue. "Good."

Lisa blinked as the realization set in. Jackson had agreed. Even if she wasn't asking for his permission or blessing or whatever she'd hoped for during this visit, he had agreed with just a single word.

"You're not going to let me see the baby, are you?" It was more a final statement than a question, and Lisa almost felt sympathetic for her former captor.

Lisa's gaze met herself on the gleaning table top. She hadn't thought about Jackson being in the baby's life. Her thought process hadn't even made it passed the fact that she was pregnant let alone what would happen after the birth. "I don't know yet. I'm still in shock over everything. Sometimes I feel like I'm walking around in a dream, not knowing what reality is anymore."

She had no one to confide in, not her father nor her friends. No one would understand the weight of emotion inside her inner being, the confusion of how to simply live life again. Lisa met his steely eyes that had softened a little, or maybe it was only her imagined need to see anything that resembled love in them. "I feel so lost, Jackson." She was lost because of him, because of all the horrible deeds he dragged her kicking and screaming into. And yet, she still needed his comfort and approval.

"I can't help you, Leese," Jackson said in an absolute tone. Lisa could almost see defeat in his eyes. Almost. "I already used my 'get out of jail' card for you."

Lisa wanted to cry, but Jackson hated a crying woman and he wasn't worth the tears. She suddenly felt regret for coming to visit him.

Jackson wasn't through with her. He never would be. He leaned across the table, laying a hand out for her to take. Lisa hesitantly laid a hand in his, Jackson's fingers curling around her like a snake. "Remember, Leese. No matter how far we are or how long we're away from each other, you will always be _mine_." Lisa tensed when his fingers tightened possessively. "That baby will always be_ mine_."

Lisa trembled at his words. She loved him - she really did, and knowing that scared the living daylights out of her. She knew not what the future held, but for now she and her unborn child were safe from Jackson's iron grip. She was in control now, and she tried desperately to believe it.

Lisa walked out the prison as she did going in: with her head held high. The feel of Jackson's farewell kiss burned on her lips. He stole it - as he did with everything in her life - from across the table as he gripped her hand.

She paused at her car door, lovingly caressing the tiny bump holding life beneath her blouse. She was determined to build the best life for their baby as she possibly could, whether Jackson was ever a part of it or not.


	28. Epilogue: See You Soon

Writer's note: This is it, or maybe it isn't. Not sure yet!

* * *

**Epilogue: See You Soon**

Josiah Rippner Reisert was born at 1:15 a.m. on September 22.

Lisa's father held her hand the entire labor asking every 5 minutes if she was all right. She was all right, even through the blindly pain of giving birth. Holding her baby boy for the first time covered all of it as if the years of emotional torment were a distant memory set in another lifetime. Josiah was her fresh start.

She called Jackson that evening. She promised she would. He was happy, she could tell in his voice. In the euphoria of the moment she promised to bring the baby for him to meet. It wasn't until the day of the visit that her mind reeled with doubt and fear, and she clutched Josiah to her chest, shielding the tiny babe from the harsh reality surrounding them.

Lisa didn't know what to expect as she handed the bundle of powder blue blankets to Jackson's outstretched arms. She never asked if he had any experience with children. He cradled Josiah's tiny body against him, his grip secure and gentle, and gazed down with intense eyes focused on his son's round face.

That was the first and only time she brought Josiah to visit his father.

She realized that day that letting a child visit a prison was not how Lisa wanted her son to be raised. She would not keep Jackson from knowing his son, but it would have to be from a distance. She sent new pictures every month and called Jackson as often as a new mom could spare.

As Josiah grew older, she encouraged his relationship with his father with phone calls and letters and any way possible Josiah could be in contact with Jackson, as long as it was never a visit to the prison. When Josiah asked for the first time where his father was, Lisa told him Jackson was far away and could not come home. The boy didn't understand why his daddy couldn't come home to be with them, but it was all she could give him. The truth was not an option.

Lisa knew it was reckless, but she did see Jackson. The visits were far and in-between, but she couldn't keep herself away from him. No matter how hard she tried to move on, she was still his. Prison was the most awkward place to make love and the first couple times, she feared the guards were watching them on a video monitor. Thankfully, that was not the case and it grew easier to just enjoy the whole affair the more she came.

In the back of her mind, Lisa was afraid Josiah would become his father. She couldn't fathom Jackson as an innocent child. All she saw was manipulative blue eyes and an overly charming smile. But Josiah was none of that even if he was a spitting image of his father. He was a kind boy, and his only fault was being a bit too curious and full of youthful mischievousness. He openly loved his Mama and Grandpa, and showed excitement with any chance to talk to his Dad.

On Josiah's 6th birthday, a package came in the mail. Jackson always sent his son gifts, and Lisa wondered how he managed that being behind bars. Josiah waited with baited breath as his Grandpa cut the package open, finding a square game set inside. Lisa didn't catch the name until her father read it aloud, "Nine Men's Morris" Joe said, curiously. "Never heard of that game."

But Lisa had and her heart nearly stopped. Josiah was too busy tearing off the plastic and opening the nicely carved wooden box to notice his mother's reaction. "I know how to play it," Lisa stated, her voice quivering as suppressed memories flooded her head. "Jackson taught me."

Joe glanced into the box, leaning over to pick up something. "There's a note." He stared at it with a frown for a moment then looked up at Lisa through troubled eyes. He handed her the white sheet of paper, only 3 words written in crimson red were on it.

"See you soon," Lisa read aloud and the sinking feeling of those words cut through her like a burning thread.

She felt safe with Jackson in prison. The mile high fencing and cinderblock walls kept him at bay as she raised their son to have a normal life without the tainting of his father. He wouldn't escape again. There was no way possible he could. Several years were still ahead before he could be granted parole.

Lisa shook herself out of her frightened stupor, crumpling the note with one fist. Jackson knew how to mess with her mind. This was just another way to keep control over her. She wouldn't let him do that to her again. He was the one behind bars and she was in control.

Months passed as the threat of Jackson's return faded to the back of her mind. She hadn't visited him since before the package arrived. She refused to even talk to him over the phone. It was her way of showing dominance and she'd keep it up as long as she could stay away from the urge to lie with him.

One spring day, Lisa was upstairs putting away laundry. As she descended the stairs landing in the kitchen, she came to a dead stop at the bottom nearly dropping the laundry basket on her bare toes. There, in the middle of the kitchen, stood Jackson holding Josiah as the boy beamed at him. Blue eyes, as deadly as a roaring ocean wave, met hers as Lisa felt her whole body tremble from head to toe. He wasn't supposed to be free.

He _wasn't_ supposed to be _here_.

Jackson's lips curved into a leering smirk, animosity dripping from his tongue. "Hello, Leese."


End file.
